Caminando Entre Sombras
by Gersax
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede perder tan rápido una vida? Para Quinn, esta pregunta es irónica: Una vida puede perderse en medio segundo y con ella, un mundo. Pero... ¿y si es tu vida la que pierdes? Que todo tome un giro de 360 grados. Pasar de ser la heroína a la villana, a ser aliada de tus enemigos, a huir como una rata callejera. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ganar una identidad propia? ¿Vale la pena?
1. Encuentros Cercanos

No había terminado de comer cuando se escuchó el sonido del pecho de Jarvan ser atravesado por la cuchilla. Inmediatamente despues Valor se lanzó al origen de la cuchilla cortando el aire y evadiendo los vidrios rotos del gran comedor. Me acerqué a Jarvan y no me preocupé por el causante, Valor no lo iba a perder.

— ¡Es de Noxus!

Gritaron, me acerqué a Jarvan y reconocí la forma del cuchillo en medio de la sangre. Dejé caer el vaso a propósito. Xin Zhao me miró como si estuviese traicionando a Demacia, siempre lo hace. Negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo detrás del causante, era el único que podía escapar de mi. Recogí mis armas al salir del gran salón y me puse mi ropa de batalla en el camino, el vestido no me haría falta.

Al salir a las calles busque mi alado amigo por el cielo, estaba lejos, en dirección contraria a Noxus. Muy inteligente. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta alcanzar a Valor, difícil siendo el sol de medio día. Ya podía sentir a la guardia real demaciana buscando al culpable.

No alcancé a Valor hasta que estuve fatigada y ya había caído el sol, todo gracias a que el culpable ya se había alejado lo suficiente de Demacia para descansar. A lo lejos pude ver la creación de una fogata, me acerqué caminando esta vez. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se metió en una laguna cercana, hubiese atacado, pero no estaba en condiciones. No había dormido, entrenado ni comido bien en los últimos días por las fiestas en Demacia, y ahora me encontraba cansada. El culpable sentó a comerse un pájaro que había cazado no hace mucho, se me hacía agua la boca. Preparé mi ballesta para cuando estuviese distraído, le daria un tiro certero en la cabeza.

—Ven y come conmigo si tan mal te sientes —No me sorprendí porque me haya visto, sino porque lo dijo tranquilo—. Vamos, Quinn. Por eso lo hice.

Decidí salir de mi escondite hasta la fogata, bajando la ballesta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué matar a Jarvan? ¿Tu? —Suspiró y me ofreció la pechuga del ave, lo acepté sin dudar.

—No está muerto. Eso no lo iba a matar.

—Perforó su pecho.

—No, no lo hizo. Katarina lo hubiera hecho. Solo quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Un Noxiano quiere hablar con una de las mejores guerreras demacianas? —Mastique bien, Talon se rió por hablar con la boca llena.

— ¿Te di de comer, o no? —Estiré mi brazo y Valor apareció, acaricié su plumaje mientras comía el resto de la pechuga.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Talon tomo una de sus cuchillas y la lanzó al pecho de Valor, ninguno de los dos se inmuto, Valor la esquivo fácil.

—Estoy en un negocio con Katarina y necesito tu ayuda junto con la de Garen y Xin Zhao.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Lo miré esperando una respuesta.

—Garen me hubiera matado al instante, pero tú te sentarias a comer conmigo un delicioso pollo. Me fascina que siempre trabajes por una razón que de verdad valga.

—No necesito lo obvio. —Talon sonrió.

—Iremos a las islas de las sombras. —Me atraganté con la comida.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Buscaremos algo que puede ayudarnos a encontrar el paradero de nuestro amado Du Coteau.

—Habla con Cassiopeda. Ni Valor ni yo iremos y mucho menos Garen. —Ahora estaba gritando.

—No es tan malo, Quinn. Son solo… muertos. ¿O es que temes encontrar tu conciencia allá? —Me levanté.

—Olvidalo, Talon

—Una cosa más.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito del material que usan para las batallas.

—Olvidalo.

—Iré por él entonces y no te gustará la manera.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—Me tiró un frasco—. ¿Qué es esto?

—La cuchilla estaba envenenada. Morirá en 48 horas. Ese es el antídoto.

—Estas demente.

—Gracias por no matarme y espero que logres salvar al príncipe que no se fijará en ti, pero que se fija en una bestia. —Me sonrojé. Mandé a volar a Valor y me fui de allí.

Llegué a casa al amanecer. Abrí la puerta y Valor voló directamente a su lugar de la casa, yo tomé un poco de leche primero y me tiré a la cama. Desperté al mediodía gracias a un festival del pueblo, propio de estos días. Me asomé a la ventana para ver el espectáculo, esto de mover los horarios me va a costar una semana. Me bañé y me puse mi traje de batalla de repuesto, uno de los tantos. Caminé hasta el palacio y entré esperando que no me pidieran una explicación de mi ausencia. ¿Cuanto había dicho Talon? ¿38 horas? No importaba, sabía que estaba dentro del intervalo.

— ¿Donde estuviste? —saludó Xin Zhao.

—Yo también te extrañé. —dije sin ganas. Fui directamente a la habitación donde estaba Jarvan.

—Mientras sales de paseo, nosotros hicimos un milagro para mantener a Jarvan con vida. ¿Cómo te excusas? —Ví a Jarvan IV tirado en la cama, apenas respirando. Tomé un vaso de agua que iba destinada a él—. No quiere beber ni tomar nada, dice que le duele— Sea lo que sea ese veneno, Noxus los estaba perfeccionando. Saqué el frasco, demasiado diría yo, y vertí una cuarta parte en el vaso de agua—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Me irritaba Xin Zhao. Agité el vaso hasta que se tornó verde el agua, ¿esto era un antídoto?—. ¡Maldita! —Xin se me tiró encima, pero Valor lo detuvo entrando en ese momento. Empecé a darle de beber a Jarvan.

—Su majestad…

—No… quiero… —dijo débil.

— ¡Piensa matar al rey! —Xin trataba de tomar su arma, pero Valor lo tenía contra el muro. Yo insistí.

—Por favor, esto le ayudará —Jarvan accedió a tomar—. Eso es… —No terminó cuando ya estaba comenzando a convulsionar y vomitar una espuma púrpura. Retrocedí. En ese momento entró Garen.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, maldita?! —Valor se quitó de Jarvan IV. Garen trató de agarrarme mientras Xin auxiliaba a Jarvan.

—Crei que… —comencé a balbucear, maldito Talon. De un momento a otro, Jarvan IV se quedó completamente quieto con los ojos abiertos. Garen empezó a lagrimear y Xin, con furia, intentó estampar su lanza en mi pecho—. ¡Creí que era un antídoto! —Me lancé a los pies de la cama y comencé a llorar por él—. Mi príncipe… —Pero sentí un agarre cálido en mi mano, Jarvan había despertado.

— ¿Qué...pasó? —preguntó desorientado. Garen corrió a abrazarlo y Xin sonrió. Que forma tan bonita de ayudar a los enfermo tienen en Noxus—. ¿Quinn? —Salí de allí antes de que me viera llorar, para socorrerlo tenía a su propio dragón.

— ¿Quinn? —Bajé la mirada ante Fiora, quien esperaba en el pasillo por noticias despues del escandalo.

Ni siquiera fui a entrenar ese día, simplemente me pasee por la ciudad. Me detuve al oler el material del que está hecho Galio, recordé el pedido de Talon y consideré ayudarlo por salvar a nuestro rey, pero fue él quien lo puso así. Seguí caminando.

No sucedió nada extraordinario los días siguientes, excepto por forasteros que venían a comprar nuestro material. Por políticas demacianas, no era posible vender a extranjeros. Podría no ser gran cosa, pero estaba inquietando al pueblo el hecho de que gente de fuera requiera nuestro material. Estuve presente una de esas veces, donde una encapuchada trataba de negociar el precio del material.

—Lo siento mucho, señora. Pero esto no se vende a menos que tenga órdenes del rey. —Me acerqué esperando un avance con la identidad de estas personas.

—Puedo darle el colmillo de un kiilash si lo desea.

—Lo siento, pero deberá irse o llamaré un guardia.

— ¿Puedo saber qué está sucediendo? —Pregunté con amabilidad.

—Solo deseo un poco de su material. —Respondió la encapuchada.

— ¿Con qué finalidades?

—Todo es cuestión personal, juro que no soy espía de Noxus.

— ¿Cuestión personal?

—Lo necesito para proteger a mi familia. Vivimos fuera de demacia y practicamos la magia, pero los monstruos de alrededor atacan nuestra casa mientras descansamos.

—Creo que podría resolver su situación, pero tendrá que acompañarme. —Me di vuelta y esperé que me siguiera. Estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino al palacio.

— ¿Tendré que quitarme la capucha? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Me temo que si. —Vi una sonrisa macabra y el brillo de una cuchillas entre su traje.

—Entonces creo que esto será todo, gracias por la amabilidad —dijo con voz amenazante. Se quitó la capucha y dejo ver su traje metálico entre su cabello rojo apagado. Preparé mi ballesta, pero me empujó contra el suelo—. Todo muy lindo hasta tener que hablar con la nobleza demaciana. —Y saltó al pueblo, provocando caos. Detrás de ella salió Talon, listos para matar.

— ¡Noxianos! —rugió Garen con el ejercito detras. Corrí en dirección a ellos y abrí los brazos, esperando que Valor me atrapara.

— ¡Valor! —Me subió y me dirigió hasta ellos. Caí delante de Katarina.

—Hola, pajarita. —Me lanzó un cuchillo que esquivé, me lancé hacia ella saltando contra su pecho. Puso sus brazos en x impidiendo el ataque con mi pie, me impulsé con el otro hacia atrás girando en el aire y disparé tres flechas hacia ella. Solo una le dió en un hombro que se quitó rápidamente. Iba a disparar cuanto Talon me tomó por detrás, inmovilizando mis brazos.

—No tienes que hacer esto —susurró—, sabes lo que queremos —Usé mis piernas y me liberé del ataque. Le disparé a Talon y Valor lo cegó, pero Katarina ya estaba lanzando más cuchillas. Xin Zhao se lanzó hacia ella mientras me ocupaba de Talon. Quedé frente a frente con él—. Solo queremos eso y nos vamos. —Desapareció de mi vista, Valor empezó a graznar aterrorizado. Talon le tenía una cuchilla al cuello cuando volteé a su llamado.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Me aterroricé al instante. ¿Cómo lo atrapó?

—Sabes bien lo que queremos y para que lo queremos. Es eso o tu compañero alado dejará de Volar. —amenazó.

— ¡Les daré lo que quieren! —Todos en la plaza quedaron en silencio cuando lo dije—. Por favor, se los daré. Solo suelten a Valor.

—Así me gusta —Apareció Katarina a mi lado, Talon no se veía muy convencido con su actitud—- ¿Sabes? Seria mejor si aceptaras nuestra oferta. —dijo apoyándose en mi hombro.

— ¿Y yo que gano? —Talon apretó a Valor.

—Caleb —Valor se volvió loco al escuchar su nombre. Katarina rió—. No preguntes.

—Olvidalo. Ustedes están dementes con solo pensar ir allá. Solo tomen el material y váyanse —dije decidida—. ¿Cuánto necesita?

—Dos toneladas.

— ¡Katarina! —Talon, sin soltar a Valor, suspira—. Te damos nuestra palabra de que ese material no tocará Noxus. Solo necesitamos 6 kilos. —Miré a un comerciante y se puso a trabajar en empacar el material.

—El antídoto. —Inquirió Katarina.

— ¿Qué?

—Dame el antídoto —reiteró—. Te dimos nuestra palabra de que el material no tocaría Noxus, ahora te pedimos el antídoto como tu palabra de que no tocará demacia. —Dudosa, saqué el antídoto y se lo dí, Katarina sonrió. El hombre dió el material en una bolsa, le pagué con una moneda de oro puro.

—Vamonos —Talon soltó a Valor—. Nos sería de ayuda que vinieras con nosotros. —Y lanzó una bolsa a mis pies, luego desaparecieron. Tomé la bolsa y saqué su contenido.

—Caleb. —Lloré al encontrar un collar que le perteneció a Caleb. Su collar favorito de una cuchilla que él mismo fabricó. ¿Por qué lo tenía él?

— ¡Quinn! —Retome la posición de guerrera y me limpie las lagrimas—. ¿Que significó todo este espectáculo? —Garen me miraba furioso.

—Valor…

— ¡No me importa si ese pajarraco tuyo iba a morir! ¿Por qué le diste a esos Noxianos lo que pedían?

— ¡Traición!

— ¡Matala!

Estaba anonadada. El pueblo al que siempre protegí gritaba mi muerte. Siempre había visto a Demacia como un reino justo y digno, pero ahora dictaban sentencia contra mí sin saber un verdadero porqué. Garen me agarró del brazo y me condujo al castillo, poniéndome de rodillas al rey Jarvan III, a su lado Jarvan IV.

—Explica esta situación de traición —Exigió el rey—. Primero el ataque a mi hijo, tu desaparición y regreso con este antídoto. Luego la cumplida de condiciones de los Noxianos así como la devolución de un antídoto que, al parecer, siempre les perteneció a ellos. ¿Acaso debo juzgar como la traidora que todos dicen ser?

—Mi rey, todo puedo explicarlo.

—Y exijo que lo hagas.

—Logré interceptar el culpable del ataque a su hijo que resultó ser Talon, pero cuando lo iba a atacar… —Todos me miraban como una basura, exigiendo que continuará—. Me temo que él atacó primero y yo no me encontraba en condiciones de salud para hacerle frente. Me ofreció un trato, un plan de ir a buscar al gran maestro Du Coteau después de conseguir una pista pero la rechacé. Aún así, me dió el antídoto de un supuesto veneno que tenía la cuchilla.

—¿Cómo explicas la exigencia del material?

—Hacia parte de la búsqueda, el tener que renunciar a la magia. —El rey se lo pensó.

—Eres una de nuestras mejores guerreras, pero me temo que esto no puedo dejarlo pasar tan fácil. A partir de ahora se te asignará un tutor que irá contigo siempre. —Fiora sonrió, Garen no dio muestra alguna de sentimiento, Xin estaba complacido y Valor empezó a graznar enojado esta vez.

—Sí, majestad. —acepté.

—Controla a tu ave. —dijo uno de los guardias. Valor se le lanzó y le dañó la espada una vez escuchó esto.

—No es un ave, es un compañero. —dije mientras me retiraba.

Llegué a casa y me tiré a la cama. Valor se sentó conmigo en ella.

— ¿Qué acabo de hacer? —dije mientras miraba el techo. Valor solo supo limpiarse las plumas ignorando totalmente lo que dije. Mirarlo a él y mirar el collar me recordó los tiempos donde era adolescente, donde andaba con Caleb luchando contra monstruos inventados en los bosques, jugando a ser guerreros de alto mando.

— _¿Y si escapamos a Noxus y decimos que somos huérfanos? —dijo Caleb sonriendo mientras luchábamos con nuestras espadas._

— _¿Por qué a Noxus?_

— _Podríamos usar cuchillas como Du Coteau o Talon._

— _Son grandes guerreros si, ¡pero no mejor que Jarvan III! —dije atacando. Rió haciéndome frente._

— _Jajaja oye, ven a ver esto. —Dejamos de jugar y me mostró una perfecta cuchilla hecha de un hermoso material metálico._

— _¿Y esto?_

— _Lo hice yo. ¿A que es genial?_

— _¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlo? —Se quedó callado. Oh no._

— _Caleb…_

— _No._

— _¿En que estas pensando?_

— _Nada. —Se giró evitando mi mirada._

— _¿Caleb? —Siguió dándome la espalda—. ¿Quieres ser de Noxus?_

— _¿Te has dado cuenta que aquí todo es reglas y reglas y tradición y demás? —me gritó llorando sin girarse._

— _Caleb…_

— _¡Mira lo que está sufriendo Fiora! ¡Mira lo que le hacen a los que usan magia! ¿Es justo, Quinn?_

Recuerdo que después de eso no nos hablamos por el resto del día. Esos días fueron fríos hasta que murió. Murió protegiéndome de uno de los monstruos con los que antes peleamos diariamente, pero ese día no estábamos sincronizados. Desde ese día jamás volví a pensar como cualquier otro adolescente, pero en ese momento me sentí como uno. Miré a la ventana y de verdad pensé que era mejor escapar antes que vivir una pena como tener que ser vigilada.

Huiría a Noxus.


	2. Primeras Impresiones

Tomé maletas con trajes de entrenamiento, ropas y cosas personales. Suficiente para cargar en mi espalda. Esa noche salí cuando aún era noche, Valor voló alto mientras yo rentaba un caballo. Encapuchada, obviamente. A la noche del día siguiente ya estaba en Noxus. Jamás había venido así que el lugar era nuevo.

Todo era pestilencia, se veía la muerte y la delincuencia en todos lados, la gente se veía pobre y necesitada. Todos miraban mi caballo saludable como un pedazo de carne. Me pareció más largo el trayecto a la capital que al mismo reino. Cuando llegué, vi a un Swain discutiendo con una Katarina muy enojada. Ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

— ¡Exijo saber a dónde vas y con qué! —gritaba Swain.

— ¡No eres mi nadie como para decirme que hacer y qué no hacer! ¡Ahora vas a dejarme ir antes de que haga de tu Beatrice un pollo asado en salsa de Swain!

—Quiero ver que lo intentes niña mimada. —Katarina le puso las cuchillas al cuello.

—No vuelvas a decirme así o juro que te despellejo pluma por pluma, majestad. —contestó sarcástica. Talon la tomó del hombro.

—Solo vamonos. No es como si pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros —le dijo Talon. Katarina obedeció—. Nuestra carga no te interesa. —Y subieron al carruaje previamente preparado para un largo viaje. Talon conducía y Katarina iba en la parte trasera.

Troté cerca de Talon, lo suficiente para lanzarle la cuchilla del collar y clavarla justo detrás de su oreja. Talon la observó y sonrió.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto desde atrás la Katarina.

—Nada importante. —Talon aceleró el paso, yo me impulsé y caí dentro del carruaje. Katarina se puso en posición de ataque, me quité la capucha.

— ¿Decidiste venir? —Asentí y me senté a su lado. El caballo sabía volver a Demacia. Me recosté para descansar el viaje y empecé a soñar.

* * *

 _Luchaba contra Noxianos en una guerra que llevaba días, el olor a sangre era casi tan terrible como la pestilencia que destilaban los cuerpos. Usaba una espada en vez de mi ballesta y luchaba codo a codo de Garen. Atravesaba Noxianos como si de manzanas se tratase, excitada con mi trabajo mataba cada vez más. En un momento de limpiar la sangre de mi cara, pude ver todo con claridad. Demacia y Noxus, a fin de cuentas, no eran muy diferentes. Veía a Galio hecho de magia pura, mientras que los Noxianos luchaban con rocas y tierra. Demacia tan primitiva y tramposamente poderosa, Noxus tan despiadada e injustamente prejuiciada. Noxus muy liberal mientras Demacia muy conservadora. Gente muriendo por supuestos guerreros que honran sus reinos, algunos con espadas y otros con magia. Todo como si Demacia y Noxus no fuesen enemigos, fuesen como dos hermanos que…_

— _...son muy diferentes —Me giré y pude ver a mi hermano. Vestido con un traje oscuro, oculto por una capucha hecha de cuchillas. Una sonrisa macabra y su cabello manchado de sangre volviendolo negro._

— _¿Caleb? —pregunté, llorando. Katarina se puso a su lado y lo beso._

— _Acaba con ella. —Caleb sonrió y se abalanzó contra mí, lanzando cuchillas pequeñas y filosas, recibiendo un puñal corto de sus manos, pero letal en mi vientre._

— _¿Caleb?_

— _Lo siento, Quinn. Todo lo hago por mi patria. Noxus es un sitio justo y digno, Demacia esta llena de negligencias que deben ser eliminadas. —Eran las palabras que repetía Garen todos los entrenamientos._

— _Caleb. —Lo miré mientras caía al suelo y me desangraba. Veía sangre correr, pero podía ver más traicion, dolor y amor que sangre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Caleb? ¿Por qué tan ciego? ¡No todo era como se lo pintaban en su reino! ¡No desde un punto de vista tercero! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

— ¡Despierta! —Sentí un golpe en mi vientre bajo. Era Katarina—. Es hora de desayunar y luego a entrenar, floja. —Me levanté. Estábamos en un saludable claro en medio del bosque.

Podía ver a Valor comiendo de la mano de Talon, quien cocinaba mi desayuno.

— ¿Valor? —Valor graznó complacido y voló a mi antebrazo—. ¿Cómo…?

—No sabes todo de tu hermano. —Fue lo único que me respondió.

— ¿Comerás o puedo tener doble desayuno, tarada? —dijo dándome mi plato Katarina.

—A veces me pregunto porque no te criaron más amable. —susurró Talon.

—Tu me criaste, idiota. —Talon sonrió y siguió comiendo. Comencé a comer de mi tazón.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —dije.

—Sí —respondió Katarina—, solemos comer basura así que hay que hacer maravillas en la cocina. Cuando comemos algo real nos queda Gourmet.

—Y… —comencé a decir—…¿De qué trata la búsqueda?

—Nos encontraremos con unos Vastayas para que nos den los detalles. —dijo Talon.

— ¿Vas-qué?

— ¿Todos los demacianos son tan ignorantes? —preguntó irritada Katarina—. Son serés medio animales que piensan. Llevan años en este mundo, así que saben de todo y siempre están intercomunicados.

—Uno de ellos nos envió un mensaje sobre mi maestro, pero dicen que prefiere hablarlo en persona —agregó Talon—. Iremos a Jonia.

— ¿Por qué Jonia?

—Al parecer es donde está la base de su problema —ironizó Katarina—, mejor ir nosotros que venir ellos, ¿no?

—Disculpa a Katarina. No suele tratar con personas civilizadas.

—Pues yo diría que ustedes se están tratando muy normal —argumentó Katarina—, hasta podría decir que han tenido algo. Conozco a Talon y no trata así a cualquiera.

—No me has visto hablar con personas extranjeras, tonta. —Katarina se rió.

— ¿De casualidad no has estado coqueteando con ella? ¿Cuantas veces se han visto?

—Exactamente tres —interrumpí—. Una cuando lo atrapé y lo encerré, otra cuando me dió el antídoto y ahora mismo. El resto han sido simples peleas como las tuyas con Garen —Katarina se sonrojó—. Así es, sé que ustedes dos tienen algo muy extraño, jamás pelean en serio entre ustedes y siempre lo hacen con un brillo estúpido en los ojos.

—Significa que tu tambien has peleado así con Talon. ¿De mentira? —Katarina encontró un punto débil en mi argumento.

—Solo lo dije porque me divierto con él peleando y no me gustaría perder un buen rival, deseo pelear con él libremente cuando nada ni nadie nos obligue. No soy como tu que ando fantaseando con acostarme con él por las noches mientras me toco. —Katarina gritó y se me abalanzó encima, con intenciones de herirme. Empezamos a luchar a puñetazos, ella encima de mi y luego al revés. Valor me agarró de la espalda y Talon sostuvo a Katarina.

— ¡Dejen de portarse como malditas adolescentes! ¡Se supone que ambas ya son maduras! —gritó Talon. Katarina se zafó de su agarre y se fue al bosque. Valor me soltó y se fue.

— ¿Qué voy a encontrar exactamente de mi hermano en este estúpido viaje? —inquirí. Talon suspiró. Sacó la pequeña cuchilla del collar de Caleb y me lo lanzó, acto seguido sacó una bolsa y la vació en el sueño. Eran cuchillas mal hechas, cada una peor que la otra—. ¿Pero qué…? —Luego sacó de su traje dos espadas gemelas, tenían las letras CQ.

—Yo entrenaba a Caleb. Esas espadas eran para ambos, una para cada uno. —Empecé a analizar cada aspecto de las espadas—. Era un gran alumno y amante de Cassiopeia, se llevaba bien con Katarina apenas —Empezó a lagrimear—. Cuando dejó de ir a los entrenamientos creí que lo habían descubierto pero… —Aspiró—… iba a ser el descendiente de la casa de mi maestro, iba a ser una sorpresa para cuando mi maestro volviera, pero ninguno de los dos volvió. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que uno de ellos siga vivo. —Jamás había visto a un Noxiano tan débil, tan inocente, tan pequeño. No estaba en confianza, pero aún así lo abracé.

—Por eso él quería ser Noxiano. —Talon se separó de mi abrazo, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

—Debemos seguir, iré por Katarina. —No dije nada.

En Demacia siempre nos decían que los Noxianos eran seres sin sentimientos, que solo servían para matar. Sin embargo, puedo ver cuanta fortaleza guarda ese hombre por su honor, lo que considera su familia y por si mismo. ¿Katarina sería igual? No creo, ella si parece más una máquina de matar. Aunque quizá lo que sienta por Garen sea una prueba de sus sentimientos. Empiezo a perder hasta mi propia identidad, mis ideales siempre había estado en Demacia pero… ¿Y si todo es diferente? ¿Quien soy?

* * *

—Hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento —sentenció Talon saliendo del bosque con Katarina—. Empezaremos con algo sencillo.

—Dudo que necesite ese entrenamiento —dije—, te recuerdo que yo entreno todos los días para luchar contra los noxianos.

—Exactamente —regaña Talon—, entrenar al estilo de Demacia para un único objetivo. Katarina y yo debemos luchar contra toda clase de enemigos muy diferentes. Siempre estamos entrenando y esta vez tendrás que unirtenos —Me sonrió cínico—. Hoy perseguiremos.

— ¿Otra vez? —se quejó Katarina.

—Necesito ver en qué clase de combate podría destacar nuestra Quinn. —Katarina resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, le ganaré —Talon le entrega las riendas del carruaje—. ¿Y esto?

—Esta vez, yo entrenaré con ella —le sonríe y se gira a mi—. El objetivo en este: sin usar a Valor, lograr entrar en el carruaje mientras está a gran velocidad. ¿Entendido? —Asentí, se giró a Katarina—. Ve al desnivel que queda por la cascada, debes conocer el camino. —Katarina asintió. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era este?

— ¡No creo que estés a la altura, sin tu pajarraco no eres nada! —Katarina arrancó antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Talon no me dijo nada, solo empezamos a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro.

—Puedes ir entre las ramas o solo por el bosque, la idea es que el carruaje no te vea. Una vez logres montarte encima, ponte al lado de Katarina sin que se de cuenta que estas ahí —comenzó a decir Talon—. Pisa primero con los talones para no hacer mucho ruido, corre por entre lo más tupido, pero sin alejarte del camino para que puedas saltar en caso de una buena oportunidad. Tus manos también deben hacer parte, úsalas para avanzar entre los árboles y evitar ramas, no intentes mover mucho tu cuerpo hacia los lados porque pierdes velocidad —Empezó a poner las palmas contra los árboles para caminar, haciendo ademán de que se impulsa—. Este movimiento te ayuda mucho aunque no lo creas, podrás dejar de usarlo cuando ya domines la técnica.

—Jamás he tenido esta clase de entrenamiento. —Talon tuerce la boca. Es bastante difícil no fijarse en su boca cuando lo único que puedes ver de él es eso.

—Si vas a luchar con nosotros, vas a tener que luchar como nosotros. Somos de perseguir y matar en silencio.

—Así trabajo yo.

—Si, pero tu trabajas de seguir lento y matar rápido. Nosotros somos más como ninjas si lo quieres ver así, seguimos rapido y matamos lento. No podemos matar todos los objetos en una sola escena como tú, nuestras misiones no son así. Nosotros nos infiltramos. —Decidí quedarme callada.

Cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro Katarina ya estaba estática en el lugar que dijo Talon, había mucha luz solar.

—No deja de ser ridículo perseguir un carruaje como entrenamiento. —dije entre dientes. Talon sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Acércate en silencio o Katarina arrancará —Bajé de mala gana. Comencé a acercarme directamente al carruaje—. No te acerques directamente, no sabes cuándo arrancará y te quedarás atrás —Salté al escucharlo, ¿en que momento llego a estar a mi lado?.

En el salto pisé algunas ramas que hicieron ruido y Katarina arrancó. Corrí detrás del carruaje sin salir del bosque.

— ¿Verdad que todo es diferente cuando intentas hacer algo bien? Deja de concentrarte en hacer bien el entrenamiento y concéntrate en todo. No me escuchaste, eso fue un error fatal —dijo corriendo a mi lado, pero en las ramas—. Tu eres la única que me escucha, no pierdas tu esencia por hacer algo bien. Recuerda usar las manos, cierra la boca para cansarte menos, coloca los talones en el suelo primero. Solo debes cambiar tu metodología, no intentes ser como nosotros.

Comencé a hacerle caso, empecé a ir más rápido sorpresivamente. Me adentre entre lo más tupido y fue mejor. No podía estar concentrada en todo cuando ni siquiera podía correr. Probé correr a través de la ramas como hacía Talon, se me facilitaba más. Predije por donde tomaría el carruaje y me adelanté, con un impulso en una rama pude abordar el carruaje. Katarina se giró a confirmar si era yo, pero me escondí justo a tiempo. En esos momentos podía sentir una energía que desconocía, que me inspiraba a lograr más, era excitante. Me senté al lado de Katarina quien me golpeó al verme. Sentada en el suelo, Talon apareció a mi lado-

— ¿Vas a dejar que…? —No lo dejé terminar la oración cuando ya estaba de nuevo en pie corriendo hacia el carruaje. Esta vez usé las ramas directamente y caí en el carruaje desde arriba.

Me volví a poner al lado de Katarina, pero cuando me intentó golpear la logré esquivar y le di un golpe a ella. Katarina sonrió y dejo el carruaje a su suerte, se levantó y me levanté junto a ella. Empezamos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, era difícil mantener una pelea con una chica como ella después de correr por tanto tiempo. En últimas, la golpeé en el pecho con la muñeca, haciéndola retroceder, para terminar sacándola del carruaje con una patada baja directa. Sujeté las riendas del carruaje y lo detuve. Me baje sonriendo cansada, Katarina y Talon venían caminando.

— ¡¿Y que tal?! —Talon solo se me quedó mirando, creo. Katarina me miraba con ojos llorosos—. ¿Qué hice mal?

—Eres igual a tu hermano —dijo Talon. Se formó un silencio, se me quitó la sonrisa. Talon se acercó a mí y me puso las manos en los hombros. Alzó la cabeza y me dijo con una sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas—. Lo hiciste bien, te felicito. —No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron.

En ese momento no pude ver el rostro de Talon, solo podía ver el de Caleb felicitandome cuando hacía algo bien. Volví a sentirme pequeña, como en aquella donde él se fue.

—Talon… —susurró Katarina. Talon la abrazó sin dejar de sonreirme. Volví a sentirme igual de sola a como me sentía durante todas esas noches.

Solo atiné a huir hacia el bosque.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, solo quería correr sin parar, descargarlo todo. Quería descargar esa soledad, descargar lo cansada que estaba de estar en Demacia, descargar esa culpabilidad por la muerte de mi hermano, descargar ese falso odio que tengo hacia Noxus, descargar todo lo que había estado reprimiendo y negando por hacer parte de Demacia. Estaba cansada de esa vida y en ese momento me decidí por no volver jamás, de ahora en adelante solo lucharia por mis propias razones y no por las de un reino al que estoy obligada a seguir. Me sentía tan reprimida desde que Caleb se fue, todo había cambiado tan radicalmente. Ya no tenía a quien molestar, quien me felicitara, quien me diera confianza. Jamás había pensando en la posibilidad de vivir sin él. Debía empezar por superar la muerte de mi hermano.  
Me cansé al llegar a un riachuelo, decidí tomar agua. Valor aterrizó en una roca cercana, a veces pensaba que Valor era el regalo de mi hermano para que no me sintiera sola. Me acerqué a Valor y lo acaricie en la cabeza, por lo menos sabía que Valor jamás me iba a dejar. Vi el agua y decidí entrar a nadar un rato, me quité la ropa y nadé hasta el fondo.

Estuve allí durante un rato hasta que tuve que salir a respirar.

— ¿A gusto? —Me alarme por la voz pero solo era Talon.

— ¡Lo mismo te pregunto, pervertido! —Talon se rió.

—Perdimos mucho entrenamiento hoy, pero es comprensible —Me quedé callada—. Muestras el mismo talento y la misma pasión de tu hermano, solo debes abrirte un poco más.

— ¿No te cansas de acosar? —Talon se levantó y se dió vuelta.

—Cierto, cierto. Perdoname, estoy acostumbrado a estar con Katarina —Y se volvió a sentar de espaldas esta vez—. Te dejé una toalla junto a tu ropa.

— ¿Te acuestas con la hija de tu maestro?

—No. Yo ayude en la crianza de Cassiopea y Katarina, tenía que bañarlas y fui yo quien las limpiaba cuando se mancharon las primeras veces. Conozco el cuerpo de ambas casi como el mio. —Me empecé a secar con la toalla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Imagina que te manchas en un entrenamiento siendo una niña de 10 años rodeada de chicos inmaduros. Katarina apenas y podía caminar. Además, no creas que por ser una guerrera no se enferma, soy yo quien debe cuidarla. —Me empecé a poner la ropa.

— ¿Pero no la has deseado ni un poco?

—Más que mi alumna e hija de mi maestro, la veo como mi propia hija y hasta hermana.

— ¿Cómo...veías a mi hermano? —Dudó en responderme.

—Jamás lo vi como mi hijo, siempre lo vi como mi alumno, pero a la vez como mi más grande orgullo. Era el mejor de mis tres alumnos.

— ¿Me ves así? —Se quedó callado un momento.

—Aún no te conozco lo suficiente como para crear un perfil de ti. Siempre te vi como ese contrincante que algún día iba a enfrentarme libremente, que lo iba a disfrutar y que esa pelea no significaba nada políticamente.

—Me ves como tu igual.

—Podría decirse.

— ¿Por qué intentas crear una relación conmigo si después de esto yo volveré a Demacia y volveremos a ser enemigos? —Talon rió.

—He criado a dos mujeres para saber que este viaje va a tener una repercusión en ti sobre como ves el mundo, como te ves a ti misma y como te vas a definir. Sé que probablemente no quieras volver a Demacia, sé que vas a estar confundida contigo misma, sé que no vas a tener con quien hablar. Como tu actual maestro, debo conocerte a fondo para saber tus fortalezas y debilidades, saber que te conviene y guiarte no solo en el ámbito de la lucha. Tu no sabes nada del mundo y yo sé demasiado. Creeme, te estoy salvando de propia mente.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó Katarina apareciendo de la nada, justo cuando me ajustaba las botas—. ¿Tan rápido? Talon, con razón estas solo. Debes mejorar.

—Katarina nosotros no… —empezó a decir Talon, pero le interrumpí.

—Al menos él tiene algo de acción.

Katarina no tardó más de medio segundo para llegar hasta mí y clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho, mal para ella que yo tenga mejores reflejos y haya saltado justo antes. Yo retrocedía por cada paso que ella daba, en últimas saltó detrás, pero la esquivé y le di una patada que la empujó varios metros. Talon ya estaba suspirando. Saqué mi ballesta y ella preparó una daga más larga, pero Talon se puso en medio.

— ¿Ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear una sola vez en la vida?

— ¡Es una noxiana!

— ¡Es una demaciana!

— ¿Y? Son solo sus lugares de origen.

—No necesita ser demaciana para que me caiga del asco. —expresó Katarina de brazos cruzados.

—Lo mismo digo, noxiana. —dije con los brazos a los lados. Talon volvió a suspirar.

—De cualquier manera —interpuso Katarina—, ¿por qué estamos tardando tanto? ¿No deberíamos estar ya sobre un barco?

—Iremos primero a Piltover para comprar provisiones y, quizá, uno que otro artilugio que nos ayude. —dijo exasperado—. Katarina, ¿por qué no cazas la cena?

— ¿Para volver a tener momentos románticos con la pájara? —Talon suspiró.

—Quinn, ¿por qué no cazas la cena?

—Será un placer. —dije sin dejar de matar con la mirada a Katarina, me giré hacia el bosque cuando Talon me llamó.

—Oye —me giré—, usa estas —Me lanzó dos dagas de un tamaño mediano—. No quisiera cambiar tu estilo de combate, pero para lo que haremos nos va a favorecer más que actúes como asesina, no como luchadora.

—Sería dejar de pelear con Valor. —cuestioné.

—Valor peleará con los tres —Me quedé esperando una explicación—. ¿Quien crees que cuidó el huevo de Valor? —Me sorprendí. Talon niega con la cabeza y señala a Katarina, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado apenada.

—Se supone que el pajarraco seria mio —Valor bajó y picoteó la cabeza de Katarina por su comentario—. Ok, ya, era de Caleb.

—Me retiro. —Y me adentre en el bosque.

* * *

¿Valor iba a ser de Caleb? ¿Katarina había cuidado el huevo? Siento que hay algo que no me están diciendo. Ví una manada de venados cerca de aquí y fui en su búsqueda. Cuando llegué, escogí un objetivo y miré al cielo para confirmarle a Valor, pero no estaba allí. Había olvidado que estaba sola en esto ahora y por alguna razón Valor obedecía también a Talon, ese pajarraco orgulloso, grosero y presumido le hacía caso a alguien ajeno a mi. Sin embargo, él siempre luchó a mi lado cuando iba contra Talon. ¿Soy yo o es más inteligente de lo que creía?

Por estar en mis pensamientos me tropecé y perdí la manada, los seguí y quedaron justo al lado del campamento que estaba haciendo Talon para pasar la noche, un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, Katarina guiaba el carruaje. Me concentré en un venado bastante gordo, pero volví a perder la concentración cuando Talon tiró con fuerza la leña.

— ¿De verdad estas enojado? —preguntó Katarina extrañada.

— ¡Por Supuesto que estoy enojado! —gritó Talon—. ¡Trataste de matarla sin pensarlo dos veces! ¡Pareces una maldita niña caprichosa! —Katarina se quedó callada—. ¿No ves que la necesitamos?

—Pienso que tu eres el que la necesitas —susurró Katarina, Talon tragó saliva—. Ella no es Caleb.

—No la veo como Caleb

— ¿Cómo la ves? —Talon suspiró y se restregó la cara—. No me digas que…

— ¡No! —gritó Talon—. Katarina… —Gritó y Valor fue quien bajó a ver qué pasaba.

—Parece como si la vieras como algo más que una simple compañera.

—Ella… fue la única que mostró piedad cuando me atrapó, ¿si?

—Es obvio, fue ella quien…

— ¡No me alimentaban, Katarina! —Katarina se quedó callada—. Ella fue quien me liberó, yo no escapé. Literalmente me dejaron allí para morir de hambre y ella me daba comida de vez en cuando. Es tan noble como su hermano y mostró piedad con quien debía solo ver asco y repulsión.

—Dijiste que no recordabas nada. —susurró Katarina.

—Y no lo hago. Pero puedo recordar a Valor lanzando comida, puedo verla a ella echando pan dentro de mi reja. Recuerdo a los demás quejarse de que las alas de Demacia estaba rindiéndose ante un Noxiano. No sé como es su cara de compasión ni como es su mano arrojando comida, solo tengo leves recuerdos. Los guardias me golpeaban todo el tiempo por diversión.

— ¡Ella fue la que te condenó!

— ¡Ella me salvó la vida! —Jamás creí que esos actos lo iban a afectar tanto. Se formó un silencio, Katarina pateó una roca.

—Iré a buscar a esa perra. —Y se metió en el bosque en mi dirección contraria. Talon solo pudo suspirar y restregarse la cara, miró a Valor y este salió volando burlándose. Presumido.

* * *

Me alejé de allí y caí de lleno al venado más gordo que primero vi. Me tumbe desde un árbol y enterré ambas dagas en su cuello, haciéndolas chocar dentro del cuerpo del animal. Lo tomé de las patas traseras y lo arrastré hasta el campamento improvisado.

—Katarina fue a buscarte —Talon volvió a tener ese semblante frío y sin sentimiento que siempre me ha mostrado. Se acercó y examinó al venado—. No estuvo mal para tu primera vez, ¿cómo lo mataste?

—Caí de un árbol en su dirección y le enterré ambas dagas así. —Le mostré como lo hice. Talon se acercó por detrás, me tomó las muñecas y corrigió mi pose.

—El corte se hace menos sufrido si lo haces así, las muñecas no deben estar necesariamente simétricas. Si un corte falla, el otro no lo hará —Después tomó mis manos y corrigió la manera de agarrar las dagas—. Luego practicaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero debes saber que si lo sostienes así puedes manejar cualquier tipo de situación —Cambió mi posición—. Así si estas a la defensiva —La volvió a cambiar—, y así si vas a atacar. Puede ser algo difícil, pero luego de practicar lo dominaras —Me soltó y me quitó las dagas—, de igual manera, siempre debes conseguir tu propio estilo. Estos son solo atajos. —Se sentó en una silla improvisada hecha de tronco. Me quedó mirando al ver que no me movía de mi lugar.

—Perdón, es solo que…

—No creas que intento algo contigo.

— ¡No! Claro que no —Me senté en un tronco al otro lado de la fogata improvisada—. Es solo que los entrenamientos no son así en Demacia y se siente muy extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Suspiré.

—En Demacia los entrenamientos son básicamente iguales, donde todos deben seguir una simetría perfecta y los guerreros independientes como yo no son…

—Adecuadamente entrenados. —Comenzó a rebanar al venado.

—Correcto. Tu literalmente te preocupas por que lo haga bien, que sea efectiva como guerrera —Miré mi guante con el escudo de Demacia levemente marcado—. Donde no tengo que impresionar a nadie porque me están moldeando para impresionar a otros.

—Sacamos a Katarina y a Casiopea del entrenamiento del alto mando noxiano por esa razón, nos encargamos de su entrenamiento personalmente. Quizá todo hubiera sido diferente a lo que es ahora.

— ¿Por qué siempre hablas de Katarina y Casiopea? ¿Qué hay de ti? —Talon se quedó callado y quieto, luego prosiguió con su labor del venado en silencio.

—Eso no te concierne. —Fue lo único que dijo y siguió. Quedamos en silencio hasta que volvió Katarina.

—No puedo creer que estuve buscándote mientras estabas aquí y nadie me pudo decir nada. —dijo Katarina de mal humor saliendo de entre los árboles.

—La próxima vez le diré a Valor que sea más piadoso. —dije burlándome. Katarina miro a Talon y este sonrió entregando su pedazo de venado. Me pasó uno a mi y empezamos a comer en silencio.

—Toma el primer turno. —dijo Katarina antes de irse a dormir lanzándome una cuchilla. Es como si me hubiesen prohibido usar mi ballesta. Talon se fue sin decir nada y Valor aterrizó para dormir en un árbol cercano.

* * *

Esa noche tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Según la política demaciana, cometí traición a mi reino y a mi identidad como guerrera, pero, según yo, estaba haciendo justicia por mi misma. Desde la muerte de mi hermano y el encuentro de Valor, me concentré en ser la guerrera que Caleb siempre deseó ser, pero jamás me había preguntado qué quería yo. Y de todas maneras, al parecer estaba mal, al parecer Caleb jamás quiso pertenecer a Demacia, al parecer jamás tuve una identidad desde su muerte, tan solo era una guerrera del alto mando demaciano. No tengo amigos, solo compañeros; no tengo una vida, solo es… luchar. ¿Realmente cometí traición?

—Este viaje me está enloqueciendo…

Y tan solo es el inicio. Apenas empieza y ya esta cambiando mi mentalidad de mi reino, de mi, de mis compañeros, de mi hermano, de Noxus.

Talon quiere que cambie mi estilo de combate, ¿y si encuentro mi propio estilo? Quizá deba dejarme llevar un poco en este viaje. Encontrar mi individualidad, crear una personalidad, buscar mis propios ideales, amores, temores, odios, pasiones. Estaba tan metida en mi rol de guerrera que jamás me di una oportunidad como persona, solo entrenaba. Jamás consideré un romance, un hobbie, algo que me hiciera vivir. Ya no debo ser la mejor, ¿correcto? Tengo libertad.

Libertad.

¿Qué es la libertad exactamente?

Puedo pensar lo que quiera, decir lo que quiera, hacer lo que me gusta, luchar como quiera. ¿Qué me detiene?

—Miedo. —me interrumpió Katarina.

— ¿Qué?

—El miedo es lo que te detiene.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Tienes el mismo rostro de Caleb cuando comenzó con nosotros —exclamó—. Me preguntó "¿Por qué no puedo sentirme completamente libre?" Y yo se lo contesté justo el día en que murió. Me dijo que con nosotros se sentía libre y me agradeció, como si él mismo supiera que iba a morir —aspiró por la nariz—. Tu turno terminó. Lárgate y más vale que duermas, no te sugiero quedarte pensando. —Me levanté y me dirigí a la tienda improvisada, antes de entrar me giré.

—Katarina.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿A qué le tengo miedo exactamente? —pregunté, Katarina se quedó pensando un rato y respondió de una manera más suave.

—A que no te guste lo que eres cuando te encuentres contigo misma. Esa es la parte más difícil.

— ¿El qué?

—Aceptarte.


	3. Bienvenidos a la Ciudad del Progreso

Esa noche dormí más de lo que había dormido en días desde el ataque al príncipe. Desperté cuando los bellos rayos del sol tocaron mi pacífico rostro, y a lo que me refiero es que la tienda ya no estaba cuando desperté al medio día.

—Miren, despertó. Crei que habia muerto. —dijo Katarina cuando doblaba la tienda. Me levanté y observé alrededor, no veía a Talon.

— ¡Valor! —grité, llamándolo.

—Salió con Talon esta mañana.

— ¿Salio... ?

—Hay cosas que no sabes de tu ave directamente proporcionales a las que no sabias de tu hermano. Ahora ayúdame a recoger esto. —La ayudé hasta terminar. Katarina estaba vigilando.

— ¿Cuando dijo que volvia Talon? —pregunté.

—Dijo que no tardaría mucho. Él no suele ser así —Katarina baja del árbol en el que estaba—. Quizá solo se quedó jugando con el pájaro. ¿Qué hacemos mientras?

—Pues podríamos intentar bañarnos. —sugerí.

— ¿Y dejar esto solo?

—Oye, ya está recogido. Solo llevemoslo. —Katarina se quedó considerándolo antes de enganchar los caballos al carruaje y subirse. Sonreí y me subí a su lado.

* * *

Al llegar, amarramos los caballos y empecé a quitarme la ropa a espaldas. Katarina me observaba.

— ¿Qué? —Katarina negó y comenzó a quitarse ella también.

Yo entré primero y pude verla. Tenía la espalda y parte de las piernas llena de cicatrices. No se le notaba por la apariencia que daba con el traje. Su cabello se veía más largo y su figura más delicada.

—Podría entrar al agua si dejaras de mirarme así, ya de por si se me hace difícil bañarme con alguien que no sea Talon. —dijo sonrojada. Me di la vuelta y la sentí entrar. Esperen, ¿Talon?

— ¿No solías bañarte con otras niñas? —Katarina me miró sorprendida y desvió la mirada.

—Jamás tuve mucha relación con otras niñas, esa siempre fue Cassiopeia —dijo algo desanimada. Guardé silencio y nadé un poco más profundo—. ¿A dónde vas?

—El agua más limpia suele estar en lo profundo y más cercano a la cascada. —le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Katarina me siguió.

—Claro. —Su comportamiento me estaba desconcertando. Esta no parecía Katarina.

Nadamos durante un rato, pero Katarina no se relajaba. Nadé hasta el fondo y tomé una piedra, asustandola. Subí y le pasé la piedra.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de hacer que la piedra llegué a aquel hueco. —Le señalé un hueco que estaba pasando la cascada a unos metros de altura, Katarina me miró como si hubiese dicho una estupidez.

— ¿Es en serio? Yo practico con dagas. Es pan comido para mi. —dijo sosteniendo la piedra con desdén.

—Si eres tan buena… —Katarina rodó los ojos y la lanzó. Efectivamente, la fuerza de la cascada con dejó que pasara y la tiró más abajo. Katarina palideció ante su fracaso y yo rompí en risa. Katarina se enojó y se sumergió. Al volver, traía otra piedra.

—Vas a ver, demaciana. —Y la volvió a tirar.

Intento tras intento, solo fallaba y yo me reía cada vez más. Volvió a buscar otra piedra y está me la dió.

—Ya que te ríes de mí, has de ser muy buena. Por favor, enséñame —dijo burlona.

Agarré la piedra de mala gana. Lo que no sabía es que aquí había un truco que me enseñó mi querido compañero Xin Zhao. La lancé y rozó con el hueco que había delimitado. Simplemente la lancé un poco más arriba. Katarina se enojó y fue por otra piedra.

— ¡La primera que lo meta no tendrá que limpiar el próximo campamento que hagamos!

— ¡Hecho!

Y comenzamos a lanzar piedras a la cascada. Debía admitir que la habilidad de Katarina para aprender era impresionante, a mi me había costado lograrlo después de años. Aunque tampoco era muy fácil hacerlo mientras nado desnuda. Logré meterla primero.

— ¡Gané! —Celebré mi victoria con un nado ridículo y Katarina solo atinó a intentar ahogarme. Empezamos a forcejear en el agua intentando ahogar a la otra hasta terminar en las risas.

—Que lindo —Katarina y yo paramos al escuchar la voz de Talon. Estaba de pie en una roca cercana a la cascada—. Al menos se intentan matar de una forma tierna, esta vez —Katarina se separó de mí— ¿La gran Katarina bañandose con otra chica? —Katarina empezó a nadar a la orilla. Me quedé observando la escena.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté a Talon.

—Katarina no se baña con otras chicas porque las demás le dicen que es muy plana.

— ¿Es en serio? —Talon se ríe.

—Le afectaba mucho cuando era pequeña. —Negué con la cabeza desaprobando y nadé a la orilla. Me empecé a vestir en silencio con Katarina.

—Oye… —empecé a decir.

— ¿Qué? —respondió seca.

—Tienes bonita figura. —Katarina se sonrojó y me dió una leve sonrisa. Se dió vuelta y caminó hasta el carruaje.

—Que ternura —me volvió a asustar Talon—. Katarina no intenta nada nuevo desde que Cassiopeia fue maldita.

—A veces pienso que es como una niña.

—Lo es. La edad no define tu madurez —respondió Talon—. Es una niña muy sufrida, es comprensible. Por eso sigo a su lado.

— ¿Sufrida? —Talon guardó silencio un tiempo.

—Quizá te cuente algún día, pero Katarina no es solo la asesina que todos ven —dijo frío—. Ya debiste darte cuenta. —Y se fue.

—Estoy en eso. —susurré.

—Abajo. —ordenó Talon a Katarina. Ella baja extrañada.

— ¡¿Y esto?! —reclamó Katarina. A mi no me dejó subir.

—Entrenamiento de resistencia —dijo Talon tomando las riendas—. Correrán detrás del carruaje durante este trayecto.

— ¡¿Y por qué tu no?! —gritó enojada Katarina.

—Alguien debe manejar. —dijo Talon arrancando el carruaje. Katarina y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a trotar.

No había pasado mucho cuando yo ya estaba cansada, Katarina solo me miraba de reojo sin decir nada. Talon no se inmutaba en absoluto, Katarina se lo pensó y me dirigió la mirada.

—Se hace menos trabajado con los pies planos. Respira detenidamente. —Fue lo único que dijo. Mejoró mi trotar a pesar de que seguía cansada.

Cuando llegamos a un riachuelo, Talon detuvo el carruaje.

—Descansen —Katarina y yo nos lanzamos a tomar agua—. Nada mal, creí que se iban a quedar. —Katarina y yo lo miramos de la misma manera.

Valor voló hasta su brazo. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él.

— ¡A ti no te he visto en todo el día, pedazo de popó blanca presumida! —Valor intentó escapar, pero lo agarré de una pata—. ¡Ni pienses que vas a escapar de mi ahora! ¡¿Muy feliz con tus nuevos amigos?! —Valor trataba de huir. Lo tomé del pescuezo y lo ahogué durante unos segundos—. ¡Que no se te olvide quién manda aquí! —Valor se sentó en mi antebrazo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo miré de la manera en la que le pido que me salve de allí. Valor voló y me agarró de la espalda, llevándome por los aires hasta un claro bastante alejado—. Oye... —Valor se sentó en una rama cercana. Me acerqué a él lentamente—. ¿Ya no quieres ser mi… compañero? —Valor se quedó callado—. ¿Es en serio, Valor? ¿Después de tanto? —Valor empezó a limpiarse las plumas, intentando desviar el tema cuando no estaba de acuerdo todo este tiempo—. Respondeme algo, ¿por qué estuviste conmigo tanto tiempo? —Pero Valor se negaba a responder—. ¡¿Qué te mantuvo todo este maldito tiempo conmigo?! —grité. Valor respondió con un leve graznido—. ¿A qué te refieres con "Caleb" exactamente? —susurré esta vez. Ya conocía la clase de graznidos de él, tanto que podría traducirlos. Valor no quiso responderme—. ¿Ahora me vas a dejar? —le pregunté lentamente. Valor dijo que me dejaría cuando estuviese lista—. ¿Lista para qué? —Pero tampoco quiso responderme—. ¿Alguna vez… fuiste mi amigo? —Ya estaba desconociendo a Valor. Eramos tan unidos, pero ahora me niega. Valor intentó explicarme, que eramos amigos a pesar del compromiso que tenía para conmigo—. Eso es un no. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Me siento traicionada, ¿sabes? Traicionada por mi reino, por los que creí mis amigos… y ahora por mi mejor amigo —Valor intentó excusarse, pero no lo dejé—. Siempre estuve sola por lo que veo. Puedes volver con tus asesinos —Me alejé para ir de vuelta con Katarina y Talon, Valor voló y me sujetó levemente la espalda. Intentaba detenerme. Me zafé de su agarre y aún así me fui. Ya no sabía como sentirme.

Definitivamente ahora estaba sola.

* * *

Volví llorando, pero ninguno de los dos me preguntó nada; y así era mejor. Viajamos un largo trayecto más en silencio. Valor volaba sobre nosotros como siempre, y ese día nadie entrenó. Quizá se notaba mucho o era algo que ya se veía venir.

Cuando íbamos llegando a Piltover, Talon detuvo el carruaje y se bajó. Nos dió unas caperuzas y él se puso una también.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó Katarina.

—Solo ponganselo o nos meteremos en problemas. —dijo. Katarina y yo nos miramos, pero nos lo pusimos. Al entrar en piltover, las personas nos miraban extraño.

—Esto me parece un poco… exagerado —dije. Talon miró a Valor y este se escondió. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Talon no hace algo sin haber una… razón. —dijo Katarina al ver soldados demacianos hablando con ciudadanos de Piltover.

— ¿Pero qué…? —No pude terminar cuando un soldado se nos acercó.

—Disculpe, ¿pero no han visto por aquí a esta chica? —Y mostró un dibujo mio. ¿Me estaban buscando?

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? —pregunté—. Creo que no acostumbran buscar fugitivos fuera de su territorio. —El soldado me miró con rabia. Xin Zhao se acercó. ¿Enviaron a Xin Zhao a buscarme?

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Saben algo o no? —le cuestionó al soldado.

—No, señor.

—Entonces no pierdas el tiempo. Pregúntale a alguien más.

Xin me miró, me quedó mirando un momento. Sabía que algo que jamás olvidaría sería mi mirada de crítica cuando siento que pierde el tiempo, justo como lo miraba ahora. Me asusté. Literalmente estábamos en la entrada de Piltover.

—Debimos venir antes, preparaos. —susurró Talon.

Xin Zhao terminó de revisarme y se dió la vuelta, Katarina suspiró, pero yo solo alisté mis armas. Apenas lo hice, Xin Zhao me atacó y salté hacia atrás para evitar el golpe. Caí en el techo del carruaje. Talon sacó tres mochilas.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para luchar! —dijo lanzandonos las mochilas—. ¡Ponganselo y vámonos!

Talon se quitó la caperuza y se puso la mochila, Katarina y yo lo imitamos. Tenía aproximadamente dos kilos, debía ser la petricita. Katarina y yo retrocedimos, Talon golpeó a un caballo para que huyera mientras corríamos en dirección de un edificio para huir, pero una bola de fuego nos detuvo. Nos dimos vuelta, Shyvana y Jarvan IV también estaban aquí; debí imaginar que no dejarían a Xin Zhao actuar por su cuenta, era muy impulsivo sin Jarvan IV cerca.

— ¿Ahora estas con los Noxianos, Quinn? —preguntó arrogante Shyvana.

—No entenderás mis razones. —respondí.

—Olviden las amistades, es una traidora. —dijo Xin Zhao y se lanzó hacia mí, no tuve tiempo de saltar. Cayó sobre mi, pero lo quité empujando su cuerpo con mis piernas hacia el otro lado. Me levanté y preparé mi ballesta.

— ¡Quinn! —gritó Katarina y me lanzó dos dagas.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Apenas y sé usarlas! —grité. Vi a Xin Zhao sobre mí e instintivamente hice una x con las dagas, evadiendo el ataque. ¿De verdad trata de matarme?

— ¡Xin Zhao! ¡Detente en estos momentos! —gritó Jarvan IV, pero Xin Zhao solo me perseguía. Tenía que acercarme a Jarvan IV.

— ¡Si la dejo de atacar, huirá! —gritó Xin Zhao.

—Ese es un punto. —susurró Jarvan IV.

En un movimiento me dirigí a Jarvan IV, pero Xin Zhao me atacó con su lanza en el camino. Me agaché doblando mis rodillas, raspando el suelo e inclinando mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Me levanté y tomé a Jarvan IV del cuello.

—Sabes muy bien que si no detienes esto, Demacia se meterá en un problema con Piltover. —dije y me agaché, soltandolo, porque sentí a Xin Zhao. Rodé a un lado y cuando vi a Xin Zhao, Jarvan IV lo estaba sosteniendo de un brazo.

—Quinn tiene razón, Xin Zhao —le dijo—. Nos meterás en un problema.

—Pero… —Jarvan IV lo miró con fiereza—. Si, su alteza. —Descansé sobre mis rodillas un rato.

— ¡Quinn! —Miré a Talon—. ¡Vamonos! —gritó.

Corrí a su llamado junto a Katarina, pero un golpe seco en el suelo justo enfrente de él los detuvo. Del golpe, que fragmentó el suelo, se levantó una chica de pelo corto rosa y puños enormes artificiales.

—De aquí nadie se va. —dijo con una voz agresiva poniendo sus puños sobre su cintura.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó otra voz que provenía de entre las sombras. De allí, salió una chica con una gran arma de fuego y traje morado. Agarraba el arma por detrás de su cuello.

—Caitlyn —dijo Jarvan IV—. Tenemos permiso de su.. eh..

—Alcalde —completó Shyvana.

—Alcalde para realizar la búsqueda de una fugitiva importante para Demacia —prosiguió Jarvan IV—. Pero se nos ha complicado su captura.

—Yo lo haré por ustedes. —dijo la chica de pelo rosa con cara demoníaca.

—No, Vi —la detuvo Caitlyn—. Ella vendrá con nosotros de buena manera a no ser que desee un regalo de parte mia. —dijo mirandome amenazante. Mire a Talon y Katarina de reojo, estaban escapando. Perfecto, así podrían…

— ¡Ustedes vienen conmigo! —le gritó la chica de pelo rosa, que al parecer se llamaba Vi, a Katarina y Talon al fragmentar el suelo frente a ellos. Katarina preparó las cuchillas, pero Talon negó con la cabeza. Talon tomó el bolso de Katarina y lo amarró con el suyo—. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Dámelo! —Sentí un graznido del cielo y vi a Talon lanzar los bolsos amarrados al cielo, acto seguido hice lo mismo y Valor los tomó con sus patas.

— ¡Disparad! —gritó Jarvan IV a sus arqueros, pero ninguno le logró dar y huyó con los bolsos victoriosamente—. ¡¿Qué era eso?!

—Preticita —respondió Fiora. ¿También vino?—, retiene la magia.

— ¿Por qué jamás supimos de ella? —preguntó Caitlyn.

—Es exclusivo de Demacia —dije—. Por eso ningún reino puede con nosotros. —Sentí como si alguien espantosamente fuerte me agarrara de los brazos para ponerme unas esposas.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio —dijo Vi, la causante de tal sentimiento—, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

— ¡¿De verdad vas a dejar que me traten como una criminal?! —le grité a Jarvan IV—. ¡Compartí la comida contigo!

—Lo siento, Quinn —dijo Jarvan IV sin nada de arrepentimiento en su voz—, pero eso eres actualmente para el reino de Demacia. —No dije más.

* * *

Dejé que me llevaran a lo que era el calabozo, el cual llamaban cárcel.

— ¿Cúal es el plan? —dijo Katarina, compañera de celda junto con Talon, cuando nos metieron allí.

—No hay un plan, Katarina —respondió Talon—. Piltover es uno de los pocos lugares donde no me han atrapado.

—Es una pena —respondió alguien en una celda lejana—. Salir de aquí es bastante facil, lo dificil es perder a la Sheriff.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Es imposible huir de ella —respondió otra voz—. Tiene la mejor puntería.

—De igual manera —dijo otra voz—. Si pudieses escapar de ella, la vigilante pondría un ojo en ti.

— ¿Vi? —preguntó Katarina.

— Es de Zaun, pero pocos saben como logró llegar a ser del cuerpo de policía de Piltover —dijo la primera voz—. Tiene un pasado de delincuente, así que sabe como piensan.

—Alguien debió haber escapado de ellas. —asumió Talon, buscando información.

—Si, una chica a la que llaman Jinx —dijo la primera voz, de nuevo—. Nadie sabe de dónde salió ni porqué, solo se sabe que está loca por matar, le apasiona la muerte. Su piel es más pálida de lo normal y sus armas parecen no perecederas.

—No olvides a Ekko —dijo la tercera voz—. Es líder de una banda de Zaun, pero se cree que ha atacado Piltover.

— ¿No lo han atrapado? —preguntó Katarina.

—No, dicen que el arma que posee es mejor que cualquier otra. —respondió la misma voz.

—Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí entonces. —dije.

—Ustedes son de fuera —dijo un guardia—. No queremos problemas con nadie, su caso será visto pronto. —Miré a Talon, pero él se mantenía regio. Caitlyn entró un momento después.

—Los asesinos —dijo y nos sacaron.

Nos llevaron a mesas de interrogación. A Katarina con Vi, Talon se quedó afuera y a mi me metieron con Caitlyn—. Muy bien, entonces esta es tu situación: traicionaste a Demacia y huiste con los enemigos, ¿no? Lo más que puedo hacer contigo es quitarte todos los cargos de desorden público y entregarte a Demacia. Pero aún no tengo cabida para el hecho de que una guerrera de tu clase haya traicionado a su región. ¿Es por vigilarte?

— ¿Me está diciendo que no puede hacerme nada para evitar conflictos políticos con Demacia así que solo me entregará? —Caitlyn se enojó por no haberle respondido la pregunta.

—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, tienes suerte de que no te haya puesto con Vi. —respondió fría.

—No es como si usted de verdad pudiese con Katarina. —dije. Caitlyn se levantó y me puso su arma al cuello.

—No me obligues a ahorrarte todo lo que pasarás en la cárcel de Demacia. —dijo tenaz.

—Sé que se metería en un problema político si eso sucede —dije quitándome el arma del cuello bruscamente—. Recuerda con quien estas hablando, princesa. No soy uno de sus juguetes pandilleros. —dije sonriendo. Caitlyn me golpeó.

—Te recuerdo que te encuentras en Piltover, no en Demacia.

—Que miedo. —Caitlyn me miró con impaciencia.

—Pasaré a los favores de Demacia —dijo sacando una libreta con algo anotado—. Si no respondes ahora, lo harás cuando te golpeen en tu tierra así que, por tu bien, coopera.

—No diré para qué es la petricita, ni a dónde nos dirigimos, y mucho menos cuales son nuestros planes —le dije sin rodeos. Caitlyn me juzgó—. En mis tierras, yo soy la que hace las preguntas y sé cuales hacer. —Caitlyn se levantó.

—Sé que eres una respetada guerrera y no una criminal. Imagino que detestas perder el tiempo y yo no quiero hacer papeleo, así que creo que hemos terminado —dijo desabrochando las esposas pegadas a la mesa—. Solo por simple curiosidad, ¿para qué es la Petricita y por qué los traicionaste? He oido de ese material y tu comportamiento de verdad me… desconcentra.

—Comprendo su curiosidad —dije dejando que me pusiera otras esposas para salir—. la petricita desactiva la magia, absorviendola dentro de sí —Caitlyn me miró impactada y palideció—. Y los traicione porque me di cuenta que mi hermano murió para salvarme, pero él era quien estaba buscando su verdadera felicidad. Ahora no dejaré que muera en vano y haré algo más con mi vida. Ese algo no lo encontraré en un lugar como Demacia.

— ¿De verdad existe un material con esa capacidad? —preguntó y yo lo confirmé—. Sobre tu hermano… supongo que es comprensible. ¿Pero por qué con los enemigos?

—Ellos me ofrecieron salir de esa vida, además de que saben cosas de mi hermano que yo no sabía y estoy dispuesta a saber. Siento que mientras estuve en Demacia, cometí traición a mi persona y a la memoria de mi hermano. —Caitlyn se quedó callada un momento mientras cerraba la puerta del interrogatorio.

— ¿Por qué respondes mis preguntas? —Lo pensé durante un rato.

—Supongo que necesito desahogarme con alguien —dije bajando la mirada—. Esto ha sido un gran impacto psicológico para mi. —Caitlyn me miró antes de sacarme con Talon y Katarina.

—Me recuerdas a Vi cuando llegó. Su vida cambió cuando salió de Zaun.

— ¿Vi es de Zaun? —Caitlyn asintió. Necesitaba hacerla hablar el mayor tiempo posible—. Se ve tan entregada a su trabajo. —Le importa más salvar inocentes de criminales que mejorar la ciudad, es lo que la impulsa. —dijo y me llevó al otro lado.

—Como Caleb… —susurré. Talon estaba callado mirando un cuadro de una criminal pálida, Katarina tenía un morado en el ojo… como Vi cuando la volteé a ver.

— ¿Es en serio, Vi? ¿De nuevo? —cuestionó Caitlyn.

—No dijo nada —se limitó a responder la Zaunita—. ¿Qué hacemos con este? —dijo para referirse a Talon.

—Solo digamos que no articuló palabra alguna y ya. ¿Haría diferencia? Es menos papeleo —dijo Caitlyn.

—Una sabia decisión. —dijo Talon.


	4. Compañeros de Habitación

— ¡Deja a Talon en paz! —se levantó Katarina—. El problema es conmigo, ¿oíste, estupida?

— ¡¿Y si dejan de portarse como niñas?! —gritó Talon—. Mira, entiendo que no tengas mucha paciencia, pero esto es ridículo. ¡Sé más profesional! —le gritó a Vi, luego se giró a Katarina—. ¡Katarina Du Couteau! ¡Noble de Noxus e hija de uno de los mejores generales de Demacia! ¡Compórtate como la persona madura que eres o yo mismo me encargaré de ti! Tu actitud en este viaje por la presencia de Quinn ya me está exasperando. —Katarina se quedó callada y se sentó.

—Si señor. —Fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡¿Y tu quien te crees para decirme esas cosas?! —levantó Vi a Talon por el cuello.

—Vi, bájalo —dijo Caitlyn, Vi la miró sorprendida—. Tiene razón, además, son nobles de Noxus. Los únicos que pueden tocarlos son los Demacianos o nos meteremos en un lío.

—Igualmente están planeando una invasión a Piltover por los cristales. —dijo Katarina. Vi bajó a Talon y se dirigió a Katarina.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Vi.

—Es verdad, Vi —apoyó Caitlyn—. Se supone que el pueblo no puede saberlo, es nuestro trabajo prevenir y detener cosas así. No quería que te enterarás así.

— ¡¿Cómo es que tu sabes?! —dijo Vi.

— ¿Su familia es de dinero, no? —ironizó Katarina. Vi la miró con ganas de matarme.

—Mejor solo vamos a entregarlos y nos vamos. —dijo Caitlyn tomandonos de los brazo hacia fuera. En la sala de espera se encontraban los demacianos.

— ¿Lograron algo? —preguntó directamente Jarvan IV. Caitlyn negó—. Veo que lo intentaron. —dijo al notar el ojo morado de Katarina.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos. —dijo mientras Fiora y Xin Zhao nos tomaban de los brazos.

—Nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho mejor. —susurró Xin Zhao. Haciendo fruncir el ceño a Vi.

—Ni me hubieras tocado. —le susurré de vuelta.

—Eso no lo decías la primera vez que lo hice. —dijo triunfante y con eso se ganó mi silencio.

Katarina me miró con cara de sorpresa y yo solo atiné a sonrojarme. Shyvana se puso detrás de mí para asegurarse de que no escaparemos. Apenas salimos, el agarre se hizo más fuerte. Katarina liberó un leve quejido.

— ¡Disparad! —gritó Jarvan IV cuando vió a Valor por el cielo.

Los arqueros, que esperaban fuera de la comisaría, se pusieron en guardia y dispararon. Xin Zhao y Fiora aflojaron el agarre por ver a Valor y Shyvana, que sabía que no fallaria, preparaba una bola de fuego. Aproveché el momento en el que el agarre aminoró y la golpeé con las piernas antes de que disparara para hacerla fallar, Xin Zhao, preocupado por Shyvana, me dio oportunidad para liberarme aflojando aún más el agarre. Eso distrajo a Fiora haciendo que Katarina y Talon se liberen también. Golpeé a Xin Zhao haciéndolo retroceder y corrí hacia Talon y Katarina.

—Bien, Valor—susurré.

Xin Zhao se lanzó hacia Katarina y Jarvan IV hacia mi, Talon golpeó a Xin Zhao y liberó a Katarina. Katarina lanzó una daga al hombro de Jarvan IV. Automáticamente apuntó al pecho, pero desvié la trayectoria de la daga cuando la lanzó.

— ¡No! —Katarina me miró con rabia.

— ¡¿Por qué te preocupa tanto un príncipe que jamás se fijará en tí?! ¡Superalo ya! —me gritó. Quedé en shock por lo que dijo.

— ¡Katarina! —le gritó Talon.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy cansada de sus niñadas! —le gritó de vuelta. Jarvan IV me miró exigiendo una explicación, Shyvana me miró con rabia.

— ¡Siempre ha sido así! —dijo Shyvana, llamando la atención de Jarvan IV—. ¡Siempre ha estado enamorada de ti! —Jarvan IV me miró y no pude más que quitar la mirada. Me llené de rabia contenida contra Katarina.

— ¡Al menos mi enamorado no es el general del alto mando enemigo! —le grité a Katarina. Todos quedaron en un mayor shock.

— ¡Quinn! —me gritaron Talon y Garen.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Katarina me miró con ojos llorosos, no pudo prevenir el ataque de Fiora a su vientre.

Todo empezó a correr en cámara lenta ahora. Vi correr a Garen hacia Katarina, atrapándola en el aire, vi a Xin Zhao lanzándome su lanza, vi a Jarvan IV gritando a Garen por su aparente traición, vi a Fiora dejando caer la espada por lo que hizo. Retomé el tiempo cuando sentí a Talon jalandome del brazo.

—Katarina… —susurró Garen al ver a Katarina desangrándose en sus brazos, lloroso—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Sientes lo mismo? —Katarina asintió levemente, aturdida por lo que le acababan de hacer.

Talon golpeó a Garen con una patada, haciéndolo volar por los aires unos cuantos metros. Tomó a Katarina en brazos y se fue, yo lo seguí. Fiora y Shyvana fueron las únicas que tuvieron mente para perseguirnos. Talon se tiró a una plataforma inferior y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a un lugar con un aire contaminante, solo lo seguí porque no tenía opción; no podía aguantar mucho allá abajo. Fiora y Shyvana nos dejaron de seguir por esa razón.

* * *

Allá abajo, Talon se quitó el cinturón para hacer un torniquete con el en el vientre de Katarina. Seguimos caminando en silencio. Yo solo seguía a Talon, pero él parecía saber a dónde se dirigia.

No había lugar para preguntas, todo había pasado tan rápido, tanto que parecía como si no hubiese pasado. Todo lo que nos dijimos parecía un simple espejismo por la magnitud de las palabras. Me quité la pequeña capucha que tenía y la usé para taparme la nariz, no me sentía bien en ese lugar. Me arrepentia de lo que había dicho, lo mío siempre fue más obvio… para Katarina todo estaba más en silencio, todo fue tan abrupto, tan inesperado que se sentía como un balde de agua fría. No era tan fácil decirlo como pensarlo. Costaba mucho asimilar lo que había dicho, y mucho más que ambos lo hubiesen admitido con tanta facilidad… como si ya lo supieran desde antes, pero tuvieron que fingir. Esto ya se pone extraño.

—Haz silencio cuando entremos —dijo Talon de pronto.

Llegamos a una casa, elevada para el aire que se respirada, con un cartel extraño que no se entendía bien. Talon abrió la puerta lentamente, activando una extraña alarma que se apagó enseguida.

—No quiero problemas con los Noxianos, larguense o alguien vendrá por arreglar a tu chica —dijo una voz que provenía de un hombre hecho, aparentemente, de metal—. Esas ropas son de Noxus, no las confundiría.

El lugar estaba lleno de estantes con órganos artificiales y normales flotando en un líquido verdoso, contra las paredes había centenares de robots y había una camilla en el centro, al parecer recién limpiada, con un taladro extraño encima.

— ¿No ayudaras a alguien por pura politica? —preguntó Talon.

—Ni a la demaciana, dicen que el alto mando anda en piltover. —afirmó.

— ¿Qué tal si lo haces por una deuda? —dijo Talon.

— ¿Qué clase de deuda? —preguntó.

Talon no había respondido cuando ya había colocado a Katarina sobre la extraña camilla.

—Es la hija del general Du Couteau —dijo y automáticamente el hombre de metal comenzó a trabajar en ella—. No quiero ninguna mejora para ella, solo sánala.

— ¿Cómo supiste que podría acudir a mi? —preguntó el hombre.

—Su padre me dejó una lista de personas en las que podía confiar.

— ¿Eres Talon? —Talon asintió—. Me habló de ti como su mejor alumno y hermano mayor de sus hijas.

— ¿Hermano? —dijo Talon sorprendido. El hombre miró fijamente a Talon.

—Eres muy sentimental, pero no lo expresas en absoluto —afirmó—. Me sorprende el control que tienes sobre tus emociones, como si no necesitaras mis mejoras. —Talon tragó saliva.

—Recuerda como y donde crecí, Viktor. —El hombre, que al parecer se llamaba Viktor, tomó un órgano de sus estantes y lo mezcló con la sangre de Katarina.

—Tendré que cambiarle un órgano que se perforó completamente —dijo—. Es tomar uno de los órganos que estoy reconstruyendo y hacerlo un clon del que tenía o una mejora termaturgica. —Talon se mordió un labio.

—El órgano. —Viktor lo juzgó con la mirada o eso parecía cuando la máscara de metal se contrajo. Mientras colocaba el órgano, le puso un tubo donde le pasaba sangre.

— ¿Y la demaciana que hace con ustedes? —dijo refiriéndose a mí, me miró y me señaló un estante con una caja—. Allí hay una aparato que mejora tu respiración por si lo quieres. Los demacianos no están acostumbrados a un aire tan sucio como los Noxianos y los Zaunitas— agregó

—La chica está con nosotros ahora —respondió Talon. Comencé a buscar el artefacto.

— ¿Desertó?

—Algo así —Viktor lo miró esperando más—. Estamos en busqueda de mi maestro.

—Aguas turbias.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Es lo único que puedo decirte. Creo que la perra pelirroja sabe algo.

—¿Miss Fortune? —Viktor asintió. Encontré el aparato, era como una mascarilla.

—Creo que ella sabe algo de su paradero.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo sé que en Noxus no está. He escuchado que lo han trasladado de Noxus a Piltover y de allí hasta Aguas Turbias aunque no sé qué tan cierta sea esa información. Necesitas a alguien más general.

Talon dejó una pluma naranja frente a él. Viktor, que ya había terminado con Katarina, la analizó.

—Encontré eso dentro de su diario en la última página que escribió. —dijo Talon.

—Parece ser de un Vastaya. —afirmó.

—Lo es. Y es por eso que me dirijo a Jonia.

—Es de Rakan.

— ¿Quien?

—Las arpías amantes. Aparecieron de la nada para hacerle frente al clan de las sombras. Son los únicos que han podido destruir parte del plan de Zed.

— ¿El clan de las sombras resurgió?

—Estas más desinformado de lo que esperaba.

—No es como si llegaran turistas felices a Noxus o buscando mejoras con los que hablar. —Viktor rió.

—Zed derrotó a Shen y su padre con el poder de las sombras y creó su propia orden. Rakan y Xayah son los únicos que les han hecho frente, pero dudo mucho que hayan ido a Noxus.

—Pero mi maestro si estuvo en Jonia. —reflexionó Talon.

— ¿Piensas hablar con ellos directamente? —Talon asintió. Yo seguía intentando colocarme el artefacto.

— ¿Talon? —susurró Katarina y al instante Talon corrió a su llamado. Se quitó la capucha y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Katarina metió su cara en el cuello de Talon y lo abrazó. Talon le devolvió el abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar.

—Me siento tan estupida. —Viktor y yo solo mirábamos la escena, jamás había visto a Katarina tan débil y a Talon tan… humano.

—Vaya que su lazo es fuerte. —dijo Viktor. Me puse triste.

—Si. —E intenté sonreír. Viktor me miró.

—Si buscas cambiar algo de tu vida, debes cambiar tu rutina —me dijo—. Esas cosas pequeñas que en el fondo si te afectan.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté.

—Desertaste y traicionaste a Demacia, pero aún tienes toda la esencia de ese reino. Cualquiera podría decir que eres demaciana. —dijo. Me dejó pensativa.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estará débil? —preguntó Talon.

—Si me dejas poner un acelerador, podrá estar bien en tres días. Es lo que más puedo hacer. —respondió Viktor,

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Talon—. Necesitaremos un lugar para descansar.

—Puedo conseguirles hospedaje cerca de Piltover —ofreció—. Para que tu demaciana no esté tan mal y ella se recupere bien.

—Sería fantástico. ¿En qué moneda pagan aquí?

—El dueño me debe la vida. Cualquier gasto adicional lo pagaré yo —dijo. Me dió un mapa y me indicó como llegar—. Los reconocerá cuando con esto —Y nos dió una pequeña caja—. Diganle que lo terminé y que espero que sea suficiente para su hospedaje. —Tomé la caja.

—Gracias, Viktor. —dije.

—Una cosa más —dijo. Nos giramos los tres—. ¿Como te llamas, hermosa? —me preguntó. Me sonrojé.

—Quinn —dije. Viktor se acercó a mí y me acomodó el artefacto para respirar mejor.

—Es un nombre precioso —dijo—. Buena suerte. —Y nos fuimos.

—Eso fue extraño —dije cuando ya nos habíamos alejado. Katarina se rió levemente, Talon aún la llevaba en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos ya no era necesario que usara el artefacto. Entramos en el lugar donde había, más que nada, extranjeros que parecían no tener mucho dinero. El lugar no se veía ni bien ni mal, no era como un hostal, pero tampoco un hotel caro; las paredes eran blancas y los muebles sencillos y bonitos, extraño para ser Piltover. La recepcionista se nos acercó. — ¿Que desean?

—Debemos hablar con el dueño del lugar —dijo Talon.

—No se encuentra. —dijo despreocupada.

—De parte de Viktor —agregó. La chica palideció y fue a buscarlo.

No esperamos mucho cuando había vuelto con un hombre viejo y un corte en el cuello. Nos miró un poco temeroso.

—Queria que nos diera hospedaje durante un tiempo, los gastos los paga él. —pidió Talon.

—No se si…

—Dijo que espera que esto sea suficiente, que logró terminarlo. —agregué interrumpiendolo y dándole la caja.

El hombre lo tomó y le echó un vistazo. Sus ojos brillaron y nos sonrió. Se giró a la recepcionista.

— ¡Dales nuestra mejor habitación! —dijo feliz. Katarina y yo nos miramos.

—Gracias. —dijo Talon y nos llevaron a la que sería nuestra habitación.

—Al fin. —dije al tirarme a una cama. Tenía una habitación con tres camas dobles, aceptable. Talon dejó a Katarina en otra.

—Descansa, ¿si? —Katarina asintió. Talon se paró en medio de la habitación—. Gracias por distraer a Caitlyn y a Vi mientras lograba conseguir algo en la comisaría.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Katarina. Talon sacó varios artefactos extraños.

—Creo que será suficiente para traficar. Primero necesito saber que es así que saldré a hablar con algunas personas, ¿ok? —dijo, Katarina y yo asentimos—. Por favor, no se maten. Y Katarina —le dijo con voz amenazante—, luego hablaremos de lo de Garen. —dijo y se fue. Katarina y yo quedamos solas, ambas mirando al techo sobre nuestras camas.

—Perdón por decir lo de Jarvan IV —se disculpó. La miré extrañada—. Oye, si Talon va matarme, a menos quiero que me recuerdes de buena manera. —Reí.

—Y tu perdoname por lo que dije de Garen —dije. Katarina suspiró—. No estuvieras así. Además, lo mío siempre fue más obvio

—De igual manera, Talon necesitaba un descanso —dijo, girándose para mirarme—. Siempre está tan tenso, siempre ideando un nuevo plan, siempre preocupado y reprimiendo todo —agregó—. Tu lo haces sentir tan tranquilo. —susurró.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Contigo tiene tanta paciencia y a la vez se divierte y deleita por tu inocencia, como Viktor.

— ¿Inocencia? —Katarina rió.

—Te ves como una niña conociendo el mundo —me sonrió—. Con tus ojos brillando al ver algo nuevo, siempre descubriendo y deleitándose con todo. Como una niña —Katarina se tocó la herida y se volvió a poner boca arriba—. Se ve que, a pesar de lo que sabes, no conoces nada y es tierno que no le tengas miedo al mundo. Te ves decidida a cambiar. —Igual fue extraño lo que hizo Viktor —dije y rompió en risas—. ¡Oye! ¡No es como si un extraño hombre de pronto te tratara de manera especial a ti!

—Le gusté a Urgot.

—Bien, tu ganas. —Katarina volvió a reírse. —Creo que cada vez me vas cayendo un poco mejor —susurró. Quedamos un rato en silencio y luego preguntó.

— ¿Con quien perdiste tu virginidad? —Palidecí ante la pregunta, Katarina rió—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Y eso a que viene?

—Simple curiosidad, tu dime el tuyo y yo te diré el mío. —Me sonrojé—. Vamos, Quinn.

—Xin Zhao.

— ¡NO!

—Si, si. Ya callate.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Por eso se odian tanto? —Volví a quedarme en silencio—. ¡No me dejes con la duda!

— ¿Bueno y por qué de pronto quieres fraternizar?

—Supongo que Talon no hará que te vayas aunque intente mil cosas —dijo. Nos quedamos en silencio—. Cassiopeia.

— ¿Qué?

—Con ella perdí la virginidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Katarina fue la que se sonrojó esta vez.

—Éramos dos niñas curiosas y una cosa llevo a otra y pues… —Yo seguía boquiabierta, Katarina se tapó la cara con la almohada—. Por favor no le digas a Talon, él sigue creyendo que fue Draven.

— ¡¿Te acostaste con Draven?! —grité esta vez. Katarina tragó saliva.

—Talon nos pilló en el proceso y creyó que ya veníamos haciéndolo desde antes, pero jamás logramos nada.

—El simple hecho de que lo hayas intentado es… extraño —dije—. A ese tipo no le importa más qué sí mismo.

—Apuesto a que empezaste a acostarte con Xin Zhao solo para acercarte a Jarvan IV —Me quedé callada—. Entonces no me juzgues. —Volvimos a quedar en silencio.

— ¿Jamás te has acostado con Talon? —Katarina me miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¡Veo a Talon como a mi hermano y hasta mi padre! —me gritó—. ¡Sería incapaz!

—Te acostaste con Cassiopeia. —Katarina volvió a ponerse la almohada en la cara.

—Tienes un punto, pero no, jamás me he acostado con Talon —Se quitó la almohada—. Ahora que lo pienso, no se hace cuanto que tiene sexo o novia… o amigos —Me miró—. Quinn, ¿podrías…?

— No estoy interesada en Talon. —dije sin dejarla terminar.

—Dudo que en cuanto lo veas desnudo digas lo mismo —presumió—. Aunque igual pienso que él no querría por lo de que eres su alumna.

— ¿Por qué Talon tarda tanto? —pregunté. Katarina me miró pícara, la fulminé con la mirada y me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿Irás a buscar a tu amado? —preguntó.

—No se si en Noxus lo tengan, pero iré a bañarme con un artefacto avanzado llamado Jabón —le respondí—. Grita si te asesinan.

* * *

Dejé correr el agua, que bien que tuvieran calentador aqui. Mientras se llenaba la bañera, me quité la ropa y entré. Duré un largo rato en la bañera, pensando en todos los sucesos que habían pasado y asimilando. Miré mi traje de batalla, Viktor tenía razón… si quiero cambiar debería comenzar por esas clases de cosas; me prometí, en ese momento, cambiar mi vestuario. Igualmente, me estaba bañando y no tenía otra cosa que ponerme, debía salir a comprar. Mientras tanto, imagino que Katarina podría prestarme algo. Suspiré y decidí que era suficiente tiempo en la bañera, salí con solo la toalla tapando mi parte frontal; no tenía ganas de envolverme en ella y menos si solo estaba Katarina.

—Katarina, necesito que me prestes ropa. Lo que quedaba de mi ropa lo dejé en el carruaje, es solo mientras compro ropa… —Me quedé en shock cuando vi a Talon solo con su pantalón puesto.

Era de hombros anchos y su espalda estaba marcada a más no poder, se notaban los músculos de los brazos y sin el cinturón parecía tener mejores nalgas que yo. Su cabello era largo, pero no exageradamente. Tenía cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, pero no lo hacía ver menos. Talon se giró para mirarme y se sonrojó. Yo le seguí el gesto cuando vi su vientre, estaba… totalmente… marcado… Se veia todavia mejor de frente, con esos pectorales, chocolatina, bíceps… Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado cuando lo miré a la cara, justo como el mio. Miré hacia abajo y no pude evitar ver como se le marcaba el paquete. Pervertido de mierda…

— ¿Ves a lo que me refería? —preguntó divertida Katarina.

Talon y yo volvimos en sí, yo me di la vuelta y me envolví correctamente en la toalla, despues de todo, podia ver todo mi contorno. Talon se puso primero el cinturón y luego una camisa de un color simple.

—Iré a bañarme —dijo totalmente sonrojado. Oh, tenía un rostro tan bonito.

—Si, es todo tuyo —dije sin voltear a mirarlo. Cuando cerró la puerta caigo en cuenta—. ¡No! ¡Espera! —grité, pero era muy tarde.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Katarina.

—Deje mi ropa interior sobre el inodoro —logré susurrar. Katarina rompió en risa—. ¡No es gracioso!

— ¿Sabes? Ahora si creo que puedas hacerle el favor jajaja —Katarina se reía y se quejaba por la herida. Me enojé y solo no la golpeé porque estaba aún en shock.

—Como decía… —dije de mala gana—, necesito ropa.


	5. Conociendo y asimilando

—Ah sí. Talon logró vender lo que robó a un alto precio y me compró ropa —dijo señalando una bolsa—. Puedes tomar si quieres en lo que consigues más, no se si mi talla te quede.

Saqué la ropa y vi el mismo traje de pelea.

— ¿Como puedes conseguir esto aquí? —pregunté al sacar el traje de cuero propia de ella.

—Con un poco de material es fácil de fabricar. —respondió.

Me puse su traje, era exactamente igual. Se sentía genial, me toqué los senos.

—Esta cosa agarra increíblemente bien los pechos, debe ser genial pelear con esto —dije. Katarina sonrió orgullosa—. Siempre creí que tenía un objetivo sexual. —Katarina mi lanzó un zapato a la cabeza.

—Soy totalmente funcional. La estética es lo que menos me importa… perra. —Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Qué más trajo Talon?

—Comida básicamente. Dice que luego de bañarse volverá a salir.

— ¿Y a dónde va exactamente ahora? —dije sentandome en la cama.

—No lo sé —Me levanté cuando saqué las mochilas que le habíamos lanzado antes a Valor—. Ah, sí. Recuperó la petricita, pero dice que ahora somos fugitivos.

— ¿Ese hombre no se cansa?

—Quizá debas cansarlo tú.

— ¡Katarina!

— ¿Qué? Ambos terminarían bien. —Rodé los ojos.

Ambas sentimos el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

—Katarina, saldré un rato. Iré a buscar algún barco que nos lleve a Jonia, quiero que… —Se quedó mudo al verme y se sonrojó. Que hombre tan rápido para bañarse—. ¿Por qué está vestida así?

—No tengo ropa, necesito ir a comprar más, mientras tanto usa… —No me dejó terminar cuando me lanzó un fajo de billetes.

—Apúrate. —dijo y se fue. Miré a Katarina.

—Sabes que él suele reprimirse mucho. —Tomé mi viejo traje de batalla y salí a la calle. Me puse un trapo en la cara para ocultar levemente mi identidad.

* * *

La ciudad de piltover se veía tan limpia y segura que hasta se me parecía a una Demacia futurista. Los edificios eran altos y todo estaba lleno de un estilo extraño que lo hacía única. Por medio de preguntas logré llegar a una plaza donde vendían ropa. Compre un poco de ropa normal para pasar el tiempo en el hotel y por la noche, pero me enamoré de un traje en cuanto lo vi.

— ¿Cuanto por este? —dije para referirme a un traje precioso.

Era azul plateado, un pantalón que hacía juego con una camisa y botas. Todo tiene un estilo futurista simple, el pantalón con una franja de un azul más oscuro y la camisa con líneas más claras y un pequeño escote. Todo era muy futurista.

—Ese está en 14 —respondió el vendedor—. Hace juego con esto, pero no ha vendido mucho. —dijo mostrandome una corona que parecía estar hecha de plata y una caperuza.

—Lo llevo.

—Son 16.

—Gracias. —dije y lo tomé entregando la cantidad correspondiente.

También busqué materiales para mejorarlo y al salir de la plaza dejé mi viejo traje de pelea en una cesta de basura cercana.

* * *

Volví al hotel donde Katarina estaba leyendo un libro en ropa interior con el pelo mojado.

— ¿Me devuelves mi traje?

— ¿No debes bañarte con la ayuda de alguien?

—Puedo sola. —dijo. Saqué el traje y comencé a editarle.

Corté la capa en varias partes: Con la primera, hice un cuello triangular que podía plegarse hacia delante y hacer de capucha. Con la segunda, hice una pequeña capa en forma de pluma que completaba la camisa cubriendo los pechos; después de tener puesto el traje de Katarina, no volvería a usar escote. Con la tercera parte, hice una clase de falda trasera que completaba la parte inferior de la camisa y le pegué varios pliegues del mismo material para simular una pluma. Dejé las botas intactas. Me sorprendió mucho que la venta de esa tela sea tan barata.

(Skin concept By VegaColors)

—Se ve bueno. —comentó Katarina.

Talon entró en ese momento con Valor en su brazo.

—Prometo que limpiaré todo el popó, no se preocupe —le dijo a una conserje antes de cerrar la puerta—. Que gente tan intensa. —Valor voló hasta mi y enloqueció al ver el nuevo traje.

— ¿Ahora si eres mi amigo? —dije enojada.

Valor me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, pero que me quería tanto como yo a él. Lo acaricié, seguía haciendo parte de mi a pesar de todo. Tomé los sobrantes del traje y le hice uno a Valor que hiciera juego con el mio, se lo puse y me probé el mio.

— ¡Está genial! —gritó Katarina emocionada.

—Me siento bien con él. —dije. Valor graznó complacido.

—Refleja un poco más tu personalidad —Katarina y yo lo miramos—. Ok, es bastante tú.

—A Valor le queda genial, se ve más peligroso. —dijo Katarina.

—Creo que me lo quedaré. —dije emocionada.

—A nosotros nos costó años hacernos de un traje de pelea con el que nos sintamos cómodos —dijo Talon—. Quizá tengas unos cuantos trajes más. —Bajé la cabeza, desanimada.

—Al menos logré empezar. —susurré.

—Tengo noticias buenas —dijo Talon—. Conseguí un barco que nos llevará a Jonia, pero vendrá y se irá en una semana aproximadamente.

— ¿A cuanto lo conseguiste? —preguntó Katarina.

—No mucho, son comercios ilícitos con Aguas Turbias —dijo Talon—. Les dije que era amigo de la perra escarlata, y les pareció bien ayudar a un amigo de ella para mejorar su reputación. Solo tendremos que llevar nuestras propias provisiones y allá tendremos los medios.

— ¿Deberemos ir por provisiones? —pregunté, pensando en tener que llevar un maletín ajeno a la petricita.

—Claro que no —dijo riendo—. Para eso está Valor, él cazará para nosotros. —dijo señalando al pajarraco. Valor se quejó.

— ¿Y el agua? —preguntó Katarina.

—Olla, agua salada y fuego. —respondió Talon.

—Tendremos 4 días para turistear entonces. —señalé.

—No, entrenaremos en ese tiempo —Katarina y yo nos quejamos—. Teoría —Empeoró nuestros gemidos de queja—. Y sigilo. Necesito saber cual será el próximo movimiento de los demacianos para eliminarlos, no podemos dejar que nos sigan. —Katarina y yo nos miramos, en esta clase de cosas hasta podría decir que éramos iguales.

—Mira, no me quejo de entrenar —empiezo a decir—, pero como que lo estás llevando a otro nivel, ¿no?

—Él es así. —se quejó Katarina. Talon suspiró.

— ¿Qué edad tienen?

— ¿23? ¿Qué importa? —ironizó Katarina.

— ¿Tienes 23? —Katarina asintió—. ¿Soy mayor que tú?

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —me preguntó.

—27 —dije. Katarina miró a Talon impaciente—. ¿Qué?

—Katarina siempre es la menor a dónde va —dijo riendo Talon—. Hasta en la escuela.

— ¿Qué edad tienes tú? —pregunté.

—29 —respondió Talon.

—Pero no están tan alejados —dije—. Solamente Katarina es una inmadura y Talon muy viejo. —Katarina se enojó pero no podía moverse rápido por la herida, mientras, Talon se reia.

—Katarina recuéstate. —le ordenó Talon.

—Estoy bien —Talon la hizo recostarse y sacó una pomada de su traje—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Esto ayudará.

— No, no, no. ¡Viktor ya le puso… !TALON¡ —gritó Katarina cuando Talon le puso un poco.

— ¡Sostenla! —me gritó Talon. Obedecí. Talon le echaba la pomada mientras Katarina pataleaba.

—Se supone que perdiste un órgano, ¿eso no te hace pensar? —le dije. Katarina se quedó quieta solo para fulminar con la mirada.

—No creo que hayas pasado por algo así. —me dijo con rabia.

—Tienes razón, yo soy lo suficientemente sensata como para evitar que me perforen completamente un órgano por mi amado. —Katarina gritó, pero Talon la golpeó y la desmayó.

—A veces no la soporto. —dijo y siguió echando la pomada. Quedé anonadada.

— ¿Acabas de… golpearla? —dije sorprendida—. No entiendo su relación.

—Funciona, y deja que esto haga efecto.

— ¡Pero no es la forma de criar a una niña! ¡¿Acaso a ti te criaron así?! —le grité. Talon me miró, no pude ver sus ojos, pero por la expresión de su boca pude inferir que se sentía culpable—. ¿Talon?

—No tuve familia. Crecí en las calles —dijo—. La única familia que conozco es con mi maestro y sus hijas. —Se formó un silencio.

—Perdón… —susurré.

—Da igual —dijo y se fue de la habitación—. Estúpida demaciana. —logré escucharlo susurrar al tirar la puerta.

* * *

Me quedé prácticamente sola en la habitación. Cada vez sentía que solo empeoraba las cosas. Miré a la ventana, ya era de noche y la ciudad seguía despierta. ¿Por qué sigo intentándolo? ¿Por qué soy tan desastrosa? No… ¿desde cuando lo soy? Quizá deba desaparecer, no pertenezco a esta clase de vida definitivamente. Esa noche pude haber salido a ver la ciudad, pero estaba tan mal que decidí quedarme, acostada, pensando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Katarina despertandose. Estaba dándole la espada, así que debió suponer que estaba dormida. Sentí que trataba de acomodarse en la cama, a lo mejor para verse la herida—. Dios, como duele —Luego se quedó callada.

Intenté girarme para verla, estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando a la ventana que tenía al lado. Como si no estuviese deseando no estar ahí.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido encerrada, Quinn? —preguntó. Me alerté, pero parecía estar preguntando al aire—. Tengo dinero, soy de la nobleza, una guerrera ejemplar… pero no tuve a mi padre, ni jamás me tuve a mi misma. Todo era entrenar, aprender y entrenar. Mi padre jamás estuvo y los demás siempre me exigían —suspiró—. Me gustaba mucho la pintura, ¿sabes? El único que se interesó en lo que me gustaba cuando llegó a mi vida fue Talon —se rió—. Recuerdo que llegó como un niño con harapos asustado y enojado por haber sido derrotado cuando aún era una niña. Intentaba hacer las cosas de la casa y fuimos nosotras las que le enseñamos. Es extraño que una rata callejera como él se haya preocupado tanto por nosotros, aún no entiendo porqué. En algún punto creí que me gustaba, pero es solo mi hermano mayor —sonrió—. Y tú te lo quieres comer. O quizá quiero que te lo comas —sentí su mirada sobre mí, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados—. Está tan solo, y no deja entrar a nadie —metió la cara entre las piernas y comenzó a llorar—. Me siento tan responsable de todo, pero no sé como cambiar nada. No sé qué hago mal, Quinn. Tu siempre tuviste a tus padres y creciste con tu hermano, eres lo que querías ser. No sé porqué te ves mal con nosotros. ¿Tanto daño te hacemos? ¿Por qué no te vas? Ya tengo tantas cargas sobre mí, tantas muertes, tanto rencor sobre mí. Ya no quiero más.

No sabia que hacer, no sabía si ir a abrazarla o no. Sabía que no respondería bien si la abrazaba, así que decidí quedarme allí. Con el tiempo se calmó y volvió a dormir, podría haberme levantado pero aún no tenía muchas ganas. Sentí entrar a Talon luego, se sentó con Katarina y le dió un beso en la cabeza, luego comenzó a acariciarla.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiró—. No sé como hacer para que me entiendas. No soy bueno para cuidarte. —Se acostó con ella y durmió. Abrazandola.

Me senté en la cama. No parecía una escena romántica, era tierna. Me abracé a mi misma, sintiéndome sola… completamente sola. Me levanté y los arropé, ambos ya estaban dormidos.

* * *

Salí al lobby a buscar algo de comer.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde podría comer? —le pregunté a la recepcionista.

—Tenemos una plaza de comida por el pasillo a la izquierda.

—Gracias —dije y seguí las indicaciones.

Al llegar, compré una pizza personal, me senté en una mesa y comencé a comerla.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules y un extraño guantelete—, es que no quedan mesas y te veo sola —Miré alrededor para confirmar, le hice un ademán con la cabeza para que se sentara—. Gracias —También llevaba una pizza personal—. Y dime, ¿qué hace una hermosa chica como tu por aqui?

— ¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo? —le dije directamente para que dejara los rodeos.

—Jajaja eres justo como me dicen —lo miré extrañada—. Eres Quinn, ¿no? Sí, me enteré que los demacianos están buscándote porque los traicionaste. —Me alerté.

—Shh, ¿cómo sabes quién soy? —le susurré. Volvió a reírse y masticó su pizza.

—Todas las familias importantes de Piltover lo saben —dijo aún con comida en la boca. Tragó—. Soy de una de ellas, pero no me gustan las vidas tranquilas así que hui en busca de aventuras.

—Pero… ¿cómo me reconociste al instante?

—Sigue comiendo, tranquila —dijo poniéndome un pedazo de mi pizza en la boca—. Como dije, suelo ir por aventuras y eso incluye recorrer el mundo. Te he visto luchando en Demacia —dijo mordiendo otro pedazo—. Mi novia es de allá así que paso días allá. Y prefiero alojarme en lugares como estos antes que mi familia se entere que ando en casa, pero la gente de la calle suele reconocerme y me entero de todo.

— ¿Tu novia es de Demacia? —pregunté masticando.

—Si, y conozco las leyes de amores extranjeros y demás, pero me fascina como usa su magia —dijo con rostro enamorado. Casi me ahogo con eso último—. Es bellisima. De hecho, debes conocerla, se llama Luxanna Crownguard. —Con eso definitivamente me ahogué.

— ¿La hermana de Garen? —El chico asintió.

—Sé que no te creerán si lo dices, y sé que puedo presumir contigo —presumió—. Por eso te cuento todo esto.

— ¿Practica magia? —Asiente.

—Soy Ezreal, por cierto. —dijo.

—De lo que uno se entera.

—Seh, como que te estas acostando con Talon. —derramé mi bebida cuando lo escuché.

— ¿Y de donde sacas tal tontería?

—Los demacianos no dejan de decirlo —dijo—. Aunque no lo veo muy cierto. Los noxianos suelen ser muy cerrados.

—Son demasiado cerrados —dije, tranquila—. Y esconden muchos sentimientos dentro de sí.

—Sí —dijo terminando su pizza—. Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo. Debo ir a dormir si quiero zarpar mañana a Aguas Turbias.

— ¿Qué buscarás allá? Por curiosidad. —Ezreal se levantó.

—Quiero hablar con la perra roja, Miss Fortune. Le dicen de muchas formas —dijo tomando sus cosas—. Tiene contactos que pueden manipular artefactos Hextech, ancestrales y demás que tengan propiedades extrañas.

— ¿Cómo?

—Claro. Allá está lo peor de lo peor. Puedes encontrar imitaciones de casi cualquier cosa y pueden aprender a manipular cualquier objeto rápidamente, pueden piratearlo todo literalmente. Pediré que me hagan una espada hextech o que me mejoren mi guantelete. —dijo y se fue. Se me ocurrió algo.

* * *

Terminé rápido mi pizza y volví a la habitación, encontré a Talon quitándose la camisa y Katarina aún dormida.

—Otra vez no… —susurró sonrojándose Talon. Esta vez me di vuelta.

—Talon, ¿exactamente que quieres hacer con la petricita?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó.

—Quizá podríamos hacer unas espadas o algo así, un traje o hasta artefactos. —dije emocionada.

— ¿Quien, aparte de un demaciano que obviamente se va a negar, podría hacer algo así?

—Aguas Turbias. —Talon se mantuvo en silencio un rato. Me giré levemente para verlo, estaba pensativo.

—No se…

— ¿Qué perdemos intentando? —dije al instante. Escuché a Talon suspirar.

—Dinero. —dijo sin dudar, serio. Me giré y lo encaré. Talon se sonrojó.

—Empiezo a creer que los tres necesitamos este viaje, haré que sea divertido y no un simple entrenamiento a partir de ahora, ¿si? —Talon se sonrojó más.

— ¿Por qué piensas que somos los tres y no solo tu la que necesita este viaje?

—Yo no me sonrojó cuando un chico me mira a los ojos. —Talon se mordió el labio.

—No estoy acostumbrado. —dijo intentando evadir el tema.

—Oh. ¿Y si hago esto? —le toqué uno de los pectorales, Talon retrocedió, se protegió con las manos el torso y se sonrojó a más no poder. No pude evitar reírme.

— ¡Eso es faltar el respeto! —gritó.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien? —Talon apretó los dientes, enojado.

—Me estas desesperando, Quinn —me dijo amenazante—. No sé qué es lo que tengas planeado, pero no voy a permitir que intentes cambiarme a mí, o a Katarina. Esto no es un juego, es un viaje con un objetivo claro. No son… ¿vacaciones? Y tú solo estás aquí por tu hermano, pero podría matarte en este momento. Te seguiré entrenando, pero si esto sigue… —Lo dejó allí y salió de la habitación.

—Eso fue divertido. —comentó Katarina medio dormida.

— ¿No piensas que eres muy relajada? —pregunté.

—Si, pero así vivo con menos estrés.

—Y le generas más a Talon. —Katarina se levantó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó seria.

—Tu inmadurez estresa mucho a Talon, ¿sabes? Se nota a leguas —dije seria—. Deberías tomarte las cosas un poco más en serio.

—Escucha, desgraciada —dijo rabiosa—. Que Talon se haya descargado contigo no significa que puedas venir a tratarme mal y decirme que o no hacer. El problema que tengas con él es con él, no conmigo. Madura.

No entiendo a Katarina, se comporta como una niña y al siguiente momento como la adulta que es. De hecho, Talon hace lo mismo. No entiendo nada.

—Olvidalo. —dije.

Me empecé a quitar la ropa para dormir. Definitivamente no entiendo a estas personas, cada vez siento que me caen peor. Pueden tener los sentimientos que quieran, pero son insoportables.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté con Talon sentado en mi cama y la pomada en la mano. Me di vuelta, tenía el traje puesto. Miraba a Katarina.

— ¿Talon? —pregunté medio dormida.

—Debo ponerle la pomada a Katarina —dice.

Me levanté y comencé a despertar a Katarina

— ¿Qué haces? ¡La necesito dormida!

— ¿Que quieren? —pregunta medio dormida Katarina.

—Hay que ponerte la pomada. —Katarina se levanta al instante y se arrincona contra la pared.

—Genial… —susurró Talon.

—Katarina, miralo de esta forma —empecé a decir—. La pomada hay que echarla sí o sí, así que tu eliges si debe ser de la mala forma o de la buena forma. Duele más si lo haces de la mala forma porque abres la herida, y esto es un complemento al acelerador. —Katarina me quedó viendo, luego miró a Talon y volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Me van a echar de más?

—La pomada es cara. —respondió Talon. Katarina tragó saliva y se acostó en la cama, subiéndose la camisa.

—Terminen rapido. —dice. Talon me mira sorprendido, o es lo que refleja su boca.

Hago un rollo con la sábana y se lo pongo a Katarina en la boca, mientras tomo su mano. Talon se acerca y empieza a echarle la pomada.

—Intenta no hacer fuerza —le digo a Katarina.

Ella muerde la mordaza improvisada y aprieta mi mano en vez de apretar el vientre. Talon termina de echarle la pomada

—Listo. ¿No dolió como ayer, o si? —Katarina se acostó y nos dió la espalda. Talon y yo salimos de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —me preguntó Talon.

—No puedes decirle a un niño "debes", es mejor explicarles el porqué. —respondí.

—No se me había ocurrido. —dijo. Suspiré.

—Al menos no está tan mal. —susurré.

—Saldré un rato hoy, quédate con Katarina. —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no mejor pasas tiempo con ella? —le pregunté.

Paró en seco, pero luego abrió la puerta y se fue. Me dirigí con Katarina que tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿Katarina?

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Reí y me senté a su lado—. Jamás había…

—Mi madre lo usaba con Caleb —interrumpí—. Decía que él era diferente, brillante. Él necesitaba explicaciones para hacer algo.

— ¿Diferente? —me miró cuestionando lo que dije—. ¿Crees que soy diferente? —Estuve un tiempo pensando en la respuesta.

—Mira lo que hiciste con la piedra en el lago, aprendiste muy rápido. A mi me costó años —le respondí sonriente, Katarina volvió a mirar la ventana—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Siempre estoy trabajando y estudiando, ¿sabes? Nunca he podido conocer los lugares a los que voy. —dijo.

—Probablemente mañana ya puedas caminar, debes estrenar la herida. Si quieres vamos y conocemos a Piltover —propuse. Katarina me miró dudosa—. Nadie se me lanzó encima con tu ropa.

—Talon no nos dejaría. —susurró.

—Yo convenceré a Talon.

—Nuestros trajes son muy llamativos.

—Usaremos otra cosa.

—No tenemos dinero.

—Solo iremos a caminar y conocer algunas personas.

—Pues… —Pero se quedó callada. Reí.

—Ya deja tu pesimismo. Mañana iremos por Piltover. —Me levanté y caminé a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Debes tener hambre. ¿Por qué no vas al baño? —dije y salí.

* * *

Encontré ingredientes extraños, pero los conocía por los libros. Intente hacer un Omelette de huevo profesional para tres, pero lo pensé más e hice para cinco personas.

— ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —gritó Katarina al ver el desastre de la cocina. Me giré.

—Intenté cocinar. —Katarina suspiró y sin decir nada comenzó a limpiar mientras yo terminaba de cocinar.

— ¿Siempre eres tan sucia? Jamás lo creí de ti. —dijo cuando terminó.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, ¿eres tan pulcra? —Katarina resopló.

— ¿Cuando vas a terminar? Tengo hambre. —Reí, parecía una niña.

—Me recuerdas a Valor —dije sirviendo la comida.

Katarina tomó el que contenía más y se lo llevó a la mesa. Tapé el de Talon y me senté con ella.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —dijo con la boca llena y comenzó a comer rápido. Talon volvió en ese momento y se quedó de pie viéndonos comer—. ¡Talon! ¡Debes probar esto!

—El tuyo está servido en…

—No tengo tiempo —No me dejó terminar—. Tengo cosas que hacer. —dijo y se dirigió al cuarto.

Katarina lo detuvo de la muñeca al pasar por la mesa, sus ojos cambiaron cuando miraban a Talon; y lo miraba como si supiera donde estaban sus ojos.

—Por favor —dijo con una voz suplicante—, come con nosotras. —Talon pareció mirarme y yo apoyé a Katarina con la mirada. Talon suspiró.

—Está bien, pero será rápido. —dijo. Katarina sonrió, se levantó, tomó el plato de Talon, llenó su jugo, lo puso todo en la mesa y sentó a Talon; todo a una velocidad impresionante.

—Espero que te guste. —dije sonriente. Talon se quedó mirando la comida, dudando.

—No tiene veneno —dijo Katarina.

Talon toma un pequeño pedazo, lo lleva a su boca y lo saborea lentamente. Al instante comenzó a estornudar y tomó casi la mitad de su jugo. Empecé a lagrimear.

— ¿Talon? —Talon se levantó de la mesa.

—Disculpen. —dijo y se fue directamente a la calle.


	6. Talon

Me levanté, le di mi comida a Katarina y guarde las sobras que había hecho en la nevera. Me cambié la ropa por algo de lo que había comprado, un vestido corto dorado y una chaqueta plateada que hacía juego. Me dirigí a la puerta y Katarina me detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Estaba delicioso, Quinn. ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

No dije nada, me liberé de su agarre y salí. Miré a Valor a través de la ventana y le ordené que cuidara a Katarina.

* * *

Caminé por la misma plaza del día anterior, intentando encontrar algo que hacer. Cada cierto tiempo debía sacudir la cabeza por el pelo, no tenía mi accesorio y se metia a mi cara. Me dolió la actitud de Talon ante mi comida, al menos esperaba algo menos… menos lo que hizo; cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor. Agradecí en ese momento no haber visto sus ojos, la manera en la que bebió, en la que estornudó… lo dijo todo.

— ¡Hey! —gritó un hombre al chocar conmigo. No estaba prestando atención, mi cabello me molestaba. El hombre iba con una especie de máquina en forma de bola que flotaba—. ¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas! —dijo y siguió caminando. Me giré para seguir con mi camino y me encontré con una… robot.

—Disculpalo —dijo con una voz mecánica, pero suave y linda—. No ha sido un buen día para él —Sacó un engranaje, me tomó el cabello y lo volvió una cola de caballo con el engranaje de una manera extrañamente perfecta—. Así te ves mejor. —Y se fue.

Me quedé un rato de pie sintiendo mi cabello. En esa acción visualicé un lugar alto en el que, al parecer, podía tener acceso; estaba en lo alto de un edificio y tenía un balcón abierto. Me dirigí allí.

— ¿Cuanto por la entrada? —pregunté a uno de los guardias del lugar.

—Es un lugar público. ¿No eres de aquí? —Lo miré extrañada y negué—. Por tu vestuario lo pareces. —Le sonreí.

— ¿Entonces para quién trabajan?

—El gobierno nos paga. —Hice un ademán de saludo y entré.

Había escaleras y había un ascensor, todos subían por el ascensor. Decidí ir por las escaleras, todas las personas me miraban extraño, pero me mantuve. Necesitaba estar lejos de la gente.

Al llegar todos me miraban extrañados, estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio físico así que eso no fue nada. El piso estaba lleno de tiendas de comida y mesas, pero las mesas y las sillas eran de cuero y solo habian personas con trajes extravagantes allí. Caminé hacia el balcón con todas las miradas sobre mí, tenía ganas de ponerme la capucha de la chaqueta allí mismo. Cuando llegué, los niños se alejaban y las personas susurraban. Valor llegó volando hasta mi brazo y sonreí al sentirlo. Lo acaricié.

— ¿De verdad cocino tan mal? —le pregunté como si pudiera responderme.

La gente comenzó a acercarse emocionada, pero nadie decía nada; solo murmuraban.

— ¡Que linda ave! ¿Puedo cargarla? —Sonreí, miré a Valor haciéndole saber que aunque no quisiera lo iba a hacer. Se lo pasé a la niña y comenzó a gritar emocionada, Valor estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Valor. —respondí.

Más niños se acercaron y empezaron a abrirle las alas y el pico para examinar a Valor, comencé a reírme.

—Esa ave está extinta —dijo alguien. Me giré a ver a la persona, era una persona mayor—. ¿Donde la conseguiste? —Dudé en responderle.

—Ella vino a mi cuando estaba herida. —Fue lo único que respondí.

—Desde el desastre de las islas bendecidas, muchas aves tuvieron que migrar durante días para salvarse —dijo—, pero no se han encontrado.

—Lo conocí cuando ya sabía volar. —dije. El hombre se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Y cómo es su personalidad? —preguntó una anciana que venía con él.

—Es agresivo —Los niños se asustaron—, presumido —Empezaron a alejarse— y muy, pero muy engreído. Pero no se preocupen, me obedece —Valor voló y empezó a intentar picotear, comencé a reírme—. ¡Pero si solo digo la verdad!

—Son aves reclusas de Noxus —dijo alguien alejado.

Las personas se separaron para observar, llevaba un traje formal. Estaba recostado en un extremo del balcón.

—Las crían allá para volverlas aves de guerra, pero no las usan porque no obedecen.

Este hombre me sonaba de algún lado, llevaba el pelo largo pero peinado hacia atrás, de cara casi cuadrada y se veía en forma.

— ¿Disculpe, nos conocemos? —pregunté.

—Soy Jayce —dijo sonriente, se acercó y me ofreció la mano. ¿El enemigo de Viktor era el mayor comerciante con Demacia? Le acepté el saludo—. Inventor.

—Es nuestro héroe. —dijo una niña. Jayce sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿Y como sabe lo de las aves? —pregunté sonriente. Jayce cambió la expresión.

—Tenemos un departamento en Piltover para esa clase de atrocidades. ¿Cómo se va a permitir el maltrato de aves tan bellas? —dijo queriendo tocar a Valor, quien hizo ademán de morder. Forcé mi muñeca para hacerle saber que fingiera.

—Eso suena tan maravilloso. —dije sin quitar la sonrisa. Jayce sonrió malévolo.

—Disculpe, pero no sé porqué siento que la conozco desde antes. ¿Gustá una merienda? —dijo sonriente—. Yo invito.

—Será un placer —respondí. Me giré y le susurré a Valor—. ¿No te dije que cuidaras a Katarina? —Valor graznó y voló.

Me giré y tomé el brazo de Jayce para que me guiara a la mesa. Cuanta hipocresía hay en este lugar. Nos sentamos en una mesa con solo dos sillones, llegó un mesero con la carta y Jayce la rechazó.

—Oh, por favor —le dijo al mesero—. Traigale uno de esos postres maravillosos que hacen, ¿tienes alguna alergia?

—No. —respondí. De un momento a otro comenzó a llover.

—Y para mí un té de limón con un panquecito. —El mesero asintió y se fue.

—Oh, uno de los especiales de la casa. —comenté.

—Te va a fascinar, Quinn. —Me reí. Jayce pareció enojarse.

—Me preguntaba cuando ibas a terminar esa farsa. —le dije.

—Bueno, despues de vernos tantas veces me sería imposible olvidar tu rostro.

—Yo no me acordaba de tí. —dije sincera. Jayce tragó saliva, impaciente.

—La cosa es esta, Quinn —empezó a decir—. Demacia te está buscando y no me interesa el porqué. Yo, como comerciante estrella, debería entregarte y puedo atraparte fácilmente en estos momentos. Cavaste tu tumba al venir a este lugar.

— ¿Por qué aquí? —El mesero llegó con nuestro pedido.

—Aquí solo viene lo mejor de lo mejor de Piltover —dijo tomando de su te—. Oh, por favor, al menos come. —Tomé el postre y comi una cucharada.

—Esta delicioso. —dije. Jayce asintió complacido.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no te atrapo? —Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla—. Eres muy hermosa, Quinn. —No puede ser, ¿todos aquí estaban enamorados de mí o qué?

—Y eso significa… —dije sin quitarme la mano de la mejilla.

—Quédate conmigo. Ni siquiera te pido que entregues a tus amigos noxianos, solo quédate conmigo —dijo con un brillo en los ojos—. Te prometo lujos, dinero, todo lo que quieras. Protección para tu ave. Cosas inimaginables. —Tomé su mano y la quité de mi mejilla.

—Lo siento mucho, Jayce —comencé a decir. Oh no, ¿ahora que me inventaba?—, pero sabes que lo nuestro no funcionó en el pasado.

—Vamos, Quinn. ¡Estas en mi tierra! No será como cuando solo era un embajador —Me apretó la mano—. Te prometo que no será solo así. Te llevo a conocer el mundo si lo deseas. Como te lo prometí cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Jayce. Ya las cosas no son como antes.

—Te ves muy hermosa con el cabello recogido, ¿lo sabías? Como cuando entrenabas. —Suspiré.

—Jayce…

—Adoro cuando dices mi nombre, me gustaba más cuando lo decías con amor, pero no deja de ser hermoso escucharlo de tus labios.

Agaché la cabeza. Me levanté con el postre a medio comer -casi terminando pues estaba delicioso- y Jayce se levantó conmigo

—No, por favor. —Me tomó de las manos.

—Creo que ya debería irme. —dije.

Él me miraba a los ojos pidiendo algo más de mí. Me acerqué a su rostro y él al mío.

—Por favor, hazlo.

Y lo besé. En ese beso recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, todas risas, los llantos, las aventuras, todo. Recordé el sentimiento por completo y podría decir que casi lloro, pero también recordé lo que me hizo. Él me tomó de la cintura y el beso duró mucho más, cuando nos separamos, junto su frente con la mí.

—Gracias.

—Es una pena que lo nuestro haya terminado así, pero estoy enamorada de alguien más ahora. —Mentí. Jayce me miró confundido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste?

—Porque tu viejo amor hacia mí fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarte ver besar a una extraña frente a las personas de alta sociedad, despreciando el hecho de que el postre estaba envenenado con una sustancia que me haría dormir para volver a hacer lo que te plazca con mi cuerpo otra vez y entregarme a Demacia —dije tranquila. Jayce se separó preocupado—, pero a través del beso te pasé el veneno a tí mientras que yo ya estoy acostumbrada a sustancias así. Por lo que no me hará efecto.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Tus caprichos siempre han estado por encima de tus sentimientos. —dije. Senté a Jayce, sus ojos comenzaron a marearse por lo que deduci que el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto.

—Eso siempre fue lo que me enamoró de tí. —Acaricié una última vez a Jayce y me dirigí al balcón.

Sentia el sonido de la lluvia caer delante, detrás estaba el sonido de la gente pensando que Jayce había muerto. Me retiré no sin antes sonreírle al mesero, quien me miraba asustado por mi extraña inmunidad al efecto del veneno. Tomé el ascensor para bajar.

* * *

En la calle me puse la capucha para evitar un poco la lluvia y llegué a una discoteca. ¿Discoteca abierta de día? Dejé la chaqueta con una persona que la pidió. Avancé un poco solo para darme cuenta que mi refugio de la lluvia era un lugar bastante caro.

— ¡Luxxana! —gritaron cuando me giraba para irme. Era el chico rubio de mi hotel—. ¡Ven para aca! —Llegué hasta donde él.

—Ezreal, ¿qué haces? —le susurré.

—Es una discoteca y estas prostitutas quieren conmigo, haz de que eres mi novia. —susurró de vuelta. Me tomó de la cintura e hizo que me sentara a su lado.

— ¿Ella es tu novia?

—Es bonita, pero anticuada. —empezaron a decir. ¿En serio?

—Jaja es que no es muy… presumida —insultó Ezreal indirectamente. Las chicas me miraron mal.

—Bueno, no creo que sea celosa. —coqueteo tocándole la rodilla.

Le pateé la mano y la mire fulminante. Las demás se pusieron serias. Me acurruque a su lado.

—No creo que ella sea tan buena, pero adelante niño bonito. —dijo otra y se fueron. Ezreal suspiró.

—Gracias, Quinn. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —dijo ofreciéndome algún vino de la mesa baja que había en el centro. Eran un montón y de cosechas lejanas.

—No gracias, no tengo tanto dinero. —dije.

—Yo invito —dijo sonriente. Me sirvió uno—. Te ofrezco este. Te gustará. —Bueno, esta vez la bebida venía directamente de la botella. Le dí un trago.

—Esta muy bueno. —Ezreal sonrió complacido.

Tomamos unos cuantos tragos hasta quedar casi borrachos mientras escuchaba parte de sus aventuras. Ezreal, con su felicidad, ya lo estaba. Nos sacaron de allí por eso.

— ¿Viste la cara del guardia? ¡Que amargado! Jajaja —rió, yo me reí con él. Íbamos camino al hotel.

— ¡Que le den!

— ¡Duro!

— ¡Muy duro! —Y ambos rompimos en risa.

Entramos al hotel riéndonos y Ezreal cayó rendido en una mesa, mi risa terminó cuando vi a Katarina fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Katarina! —dije alarmada. Ella estaba anonadada.

— ¿Te… emborrachaste?

—No estoy borracha… creo —Katarina asintió no muy convencida—. ¿Qué haces fuera?

—Ya me estaban preocupando, es de noche y ninguno de los dos ha vuelto. —dijo.

Miré a la ventana, no me habia dado cuenta que habia anochecido. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve en esa discoteca?

—Iré por Talon, vuelve a la cama. —Katarina asintió y yo me fui. ¿Donde pudo haber ido?

* * *

Hacia frío, me cerré la chaqueta -que no sé cuando la recuperé- y empecé a caminar. Duré horas caminando hasta casi media noche cuando un bar de las afueras de Zaun me llama la atención, tiraron a alguien a la calle. ¡Era Talon! Bajé lo más rápido que pude y lo recogí del suelo.

— ¿Talon? ¡¿Talon?! —empecé a decir, pero no respondía. Lo golpeé.

—Yo… soy un pajarito. —dijo. Estaba borracho.

—Esto no puede ser cierto. —susurré.

— ¡Quiero volar! ¡Vamos todos a volar! —empezó a gritar.

Si lo desmayaba no podría cargarlo. Debía encontrar una manera para llevarlo consciente. Comencé a jalarlo del brazo, pero se acercó a un precipicio cercano.

— ¡A volar! —Lo agarré justo a tiempo—. Aburrida.

— ¿Qué te parece si volamos en otro lugar? —pregunté.

Talon se tiró al suelo y se sentó, como un niño pequeño.

—Ño.

Yo

Estaba

Anonadada.

—Vamos, Talon.

—Mi nombre no es Talon.

— ¿Entonces como te llamas? —pregunté.

Talon se levantó, se ajustó la capucha e hizo una pose extraña.

—Yo soy un ser de la noche que se dedica a luchar contra el mal para hacer de Noxus un país de bien, democrático y justo. Un país donde nadie necesite nada y se pueda caminar por las calles. Yo soy… ¡el libertador de Noxus! —No sé como logré no reirme.

— ¿Qué tal si el libertador de Noxus se va a dormir? —pregunté, paciente. Parecia un niño pequeño.

— ¡Yo trabajo de noche!

Jamás entendí como podía hablar tan claro estando borracho, pero comportarse como un niño pequeño con una fantasía muy fuerte. Oh.. quizá eso era..

— ¿Y a qué se dedica el libertador de Noxus?

—A salvar a las personas heridas durante la noche por maleantes.

—Oh, me ha ayudado justo en el momento necesario. ¡Necesito ayuda! —Talon sacó una daga. No me pareció muy sano.

— ¿Donde me necesitan? —Empecé a correr en dirección al hotel.

— ¡Por aquí! Una temible ave está atacando a mi hermana, por favor.

Talon comenzó a correr a mi lado. Al llegar a un lugar cercano pensé en entrar, pero sería un escándalo. Comencé a escalar hacia nuestra ventana.

— ¿Y por qué no entrar por la puerta? —preguntó señalando luces.

—Es que… hay muchos maleantes.

— ¡El libertador de Noxus puede con…!

—Y mi hermana no puede esperar.

— ¡A por tu hermana! —Y seguimos subiendo. Entramos por la ventana y Katarina se asustó—. ¿Necesita ayuda, bella dama? —Katarina quedó en blanco. Le hice ademán de que siguiera el juego, pero era imposible que entendiera.

—Mi hermana presenta un veneno que la haría dormir en cualquier momento, por favor, cuídala mientras busco el antídoto. —dije sin salirme de mi papel. Katarina intentó aguantar la risa, no entendía nada. Valor estaba juzgando toda la escena.

— ¡Yo iré por el antidoto!

— ¡No! —grité—. Solo yo sé donde puedo encontrarlo. Solo evite que se duerma. —dije saliendo de la ventana, dejando a Katarina a su suerte.

* * *

Fui a comprar un chocolate y volví tiempo después. Encontré a Katarina pálida y Talon acostado, dormido.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Intentó besarme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió Katarina.

—Lo encontré borracho.

— ¿Borracho? —Asentí, Katarina se cruzó de brazos—. Él solo se emborrachaba cuando llegó a casa.

— ¿No era un niño?

— Llegó con 14 años.

—Tenias 8 años.

—Si. La cosa es que desde ese entonces no se emborrachaba. —Se veía muy pensativa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Katarina suspiró.

—Siento que algo le está pasando. Estoy preocupada.

—Oye, ¿qué has comido?

—Me comí lo que dejaste del Omelette. Estaba muy bueno.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ezreal?

— ¿El rubio? Las mucamas lo llevaron a su habitación. —Suspiré. Miré a Talon.

—Tenemos que quitarle la ropa.

— ¿Qué?

—Va a despertar con una jaqueca terrible y este traje debe ser horrible, vamos Kata —Katarina lo pensó y se sonrojó—. ¿Es en serio?

—Si hubieras visto como quería besarme, me decía tantas cosas bonitas y se veía tan bien.

— ¿Eh?

—Quería besarlo, Quinn, quería besar a mi hermano.

—Bueno, técnicamente…

—No le pienso quitar la ropa después de eso.

—Pues yo tampoco puedo hacerlo por respeto. Tu ya mantienes una relación fraternal con él. —Ambas suspiramos, nos miramos y asentimos.

Nos acercamos a Talon y comenzamos a quitarle la ropa lentamente. La parte más difícil fue el pantalon, que lo hicimos poco a poco.

— ¿No que lo veías como tu hermano?

—En el fondo sé que no lo es. Es difícil esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. —Bueno, no es como si no fuese tan tentador tener a un hombre guapísimo borracho.

Para dejarlo dormir le pusimos una camiseta y lo dejamos en boxer. Ninguna de las dos dió para más.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos despertó los quejidos de Talon, Katarina se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente.

—Tiene mucha fiebre. —Me levanté de la cama y lo confirmé por mi misma. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Ve y prepara el baño con agua tibia.

—No vas a creer que lo vamos a bañar, lo siento, serás tú sola.

— ¡Katarina! —Suspiré—. Entonces ve y calienta agua, yo iré por unos trapos.

—Esa idea me gusta más.

Mientras le ponía los trapos, Katarina intentaba darle agua. Estaba arropado y, francamente, no estaba en si mismo. Parecía delirar por ratos y luego volvía a dormir. Dieron las 10 de la mañana.

—Katarina.

— ¿Mm?

—Ve y prepara una sopa.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?! —Agaché la cabeza y me levanté en silencio. Katarina entendió y me tomó del brazo—. Yo la haré. Quédate con él por si despierta. —dijo y se fue de mala gana.

Suspiré. No tenía ganas algunas de cocinar para Talon en esos momentos.

Le cambié un par de veces la toalla a Talon cuando decidí salir a ver como iba la comida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dije alarmada al ver lo que hacía Katarina. Definitivamente no hacía nada bien si no quería hacerlo.

— ¿No era así?

— ¡No!

Y comencé a corregir la sopa. Katarina empezó a dudar entre esperar la devolución de la cocina o atender los quejidos de Talon.

—Ve y cuidalo un rato. —dije y se fue.

Al final yo terminé haciendo y perfeccionando la sopa. Cuando llegué al cuarto, Talon se encontraba peor.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —dijo Katarina preocupada.

—No ha comido nada en todo el día. Está débil. —dije sentandome a su lado.

Empecé a darle la sopa a Talon con paciencia, tuve que ponerle una toalla porque la derramaba o escupía la sopa. Cuando logré terminar de dársela dieron las 3 de la tarde. Pasó media hora, pero no parecía haber mejoría.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Suspiré y empecé a preparar el baño sin decirle nada a Katarina. Para cuando se dió cuenta, ya estaba preparando a Talon quitándole la camisa—. Estas loca.

—Me vas a ayudar.

—No, no lo voy a hacer.

—Solo necesito que el agua haga efecto y sacarle un poco de suciedad, podré bañarlo únicamente con el Boxer.

— ¿Y luego para cambiarlo?

—Ya lo resolveré, pero va a empeorar.

—Vale. —dijo Katarina no muy convencida. Me acerqué a Talon y le hablé con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pero solo recibía un quejido como respuesta—. Ven, ya te vas a sentir mejor —dije pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

Lo llevé hasta el baño y lo metí en la bañera lentamente, apenas y si se dejó.

—Katarina traeme una esponja. —Katarina, quien miraba todo desde un tercer ángulo, lo trajo sin chistar.

Comencé a lavar a Talon lo que pude. Talon jamás parecía salir de su estado de trance, ni parecía bajar su fiebre. Le cambie el agua por una un poco más fría que ya tenía preparada y volví a bañarlo como pude.

—No entiendo porqué haces todo esto por nosotros. —dice Katarina, se escuchaba culpable.

—Estoy en deuda con Talon.

— ¿Por qué? Perdiste tu vida y ahora eres una fugitiva.

—Pero estoy conociendo el mundo y a mi misma. —Katarina se quedó pensativa y no volvió a hablar.

Lo saqué del baño, lo sequé como pude y lo lleve a su cama. Ahora venía lo difícil. Tomé su cinturón y se lo puse por encima del boxer para poder quitarselo y ponerle uno nuevo, Katarina entró justo cuando le puse el otro boxer.

—Quinn… —dijo totalmente horrorizada.

Yo salí de allí y me metí al baño. Me di una larga ducha, confiando en que Katarina podría vestirlo y abrigarlo.

* * *

Cuando salí estaba Katarina sentada en mi cama, frente a él.

— ¿Katarina? —Katarina suspiró y se giró a verme.

— ¿Por qué no se recupera?

Sus ojos de verdad estaban llenos de preocupación, y revelaba una niña pequeña preocupada por su hermano. Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

—Una fiebre promedio dura tres días. Si pasa de eso…

Esa noche Katarina y yo comimos pizza, ambas nos turnabamos para intentar alimentar a Talon. Katarina pudo dormir, pero yo me dediqué a colocar trapos húmedos a Talon durante casi toda la noche hasta que caí rendida, sentada en una silla y recostada en una parte de la cama de Talon.

Desperté con un dolor de cuello cuando Katarina me acariciaba la cabeza, pero al recuperar mi visión vi a Talon mirándome. Él fue quien me acarició la cabeza. Giré y vi que Katarina no estaba, al parecer estaba fuera recreándose.

— ¿Quinn? —dijo suavemente. Me levanté para medir su temperatura, pero mi mala dormida no me dejó haciéndome tambalear en el aire. Talon me acarició la mano y me jaló para que me sentara—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó levantándose y darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa. Alzó la sábana y palideció—. Este boxer…—Me sonrojé.

—Te emborrachaste y al día siguiente amaneciste con fiebre.

—Oh. —asimiló.

—Tuve que bañarte y cambiarte la ropa como pude, apenas y si comiste ayer.

— ¿Tuve? ¿Ayer? —Estuve callada un rato.

—Llevas un día con fiebre. Y Katarina no sabia que hacer. —Talon enrojeció.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú me diste de comer y todo eso?

—Sí… —Talon se quedó un rato mirandome.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo qué "¿por qué?"?

—Digo… te traté mal hace unos días y luego lo de tu comida y…

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y lo atrapé yo. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos tan intensos. Estaban llenos de terror, vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Lo ayudé a sentarse en la cama.

—Tu cuerpo está débil. —dije.

—Tenía cosas que hacer para ayer, necesito salir. —dijo e intentó volver a levantarse, lo empujé contra la cama.

— ¡Que no! Estas muy débil. Necesitas descansar y comer por lo menos por hoy —declaré—. Estás más débil de lo que creí. Quédate en la cama.

—No, no puedo. No me puedo permitir esto. —Pero no lo dejaba salir de la cama.

—He dicho que te vas a quedar aquí y eso vas a hacer —Le dije seria. Sus ojos estaban en lucha consigo mismo, estaba luchando entre su orgullo de guerrero y su necesidad corporal. Suspiré—. Ya no tienes que demostrar fortaleza a nadie, ¿sabes? Eres humano y debes descansar. Salimos en tres días, ¿no? -despreciando este día, claro- Vamos a relajarnos en estos días. El entrenamiento puede seguir despues. —Talon dejó de forcejear y miró al techo.

—Al menos quiero ponerme algo de ropa —dijo. Le pasé una camiseta y un pantalón suelto. Talon me miró como si estuviese loca—. ¿Y mi traje?

— ¿Para qué quieres tu traje? —Talon se levantó y me encaró.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi traje?! —gritó. Su traje salió volando a sus pies.

—No se ha lavado —dijo Katarina desde el marco de la puerta—. No sé si quieras ponertelo así. —Talon se puso lo que le di de mala gana y salió a la sala.

— ¿Cocinaste algo? —le pregunté a Katarina.

—No, pero te preparé todo para que cocinaras.

—Perfecto. —dije.

Salí y ví realmente de lo que se trataba: Ingredientes para el omelette. Suspiré. Lo hice en grandes cantidades para Katarina e hice huevos revueltos simples para Talon. Cuando lo serví ambos comieron a la velocidad de la luz.

—Esta buenisimo, gracias Quinn —dijo atragantándose Katarina. Me senté y también comí.

— ¿Para cuando estará mi traje listo? —preguntó enojado, Talon. Katarina dejó de comer.

—De hecho —empecé a decir—, tenía pensado hacer algo para hoy. —Talon me mató con la mirada.

—Es nuestro cuarto día en este lugar, en tres días viene el barco y no hemos avanzado nada —dijo Talon—, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Quizá podríamos salir a conocer Piltover —Katarina deseó esconderse cuando dije eso, Talon dejó de comer y me miró fijamente.

—No. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Me enojé.

Me levanté y le dejé mi comida a Katarina. Lavé el traje de Talon, lo puse a secar y deje ropa escogida en las camas de Talon y Katarina mientras me bañaba.

Cuando salí encontré a Katarina y a Talon mirando la ropa.

— ¿Por qué no se lo han puesto? —pregunté—. Íbamos a salir. —Katarina palideció.

—Talon ya se bañó en el otro baño. Yo iré a bañarme, adios. —dijo Katarina yéndose rápidamente. Talon me enfrentó.

—No vamos a salir.

—Si vamos a salir.

—Vamos a entrenar.

—Vamos a divertirnos.

Cada vez me acostumbraba más a los ojos de Talon, pero no a la expresión cuando tenía ganas de matarme… como en ese momento.

— ¿No entiendes nada, niña? —Ahora fui yo la que se enojó.

—No te atrevas a volver a decirme niña. —le dije amenazante.

—Tú y yo no nos criamos en el mismo lugar. Donde tú creciste, todo es rosa y arcoiris. Para Katarina y para mí ha sido muy diferente —susurró—. Te recuerdo que tu eres la que estás con nosotros, no al revés.

Cada vez me caía peor.

—Sí, y es justo por eso que ambos están destruidos como estan. Siempre están entrenando, siempre tan vacíos que creen que eso los va a salvar. Simplementes no tienen nada dentro de sí. —Talon me tomó del cuello.

—No quiero que olvides que aqui tu eres la que está en desventaja y soy yo quien te está entrenando. —Empecé a ver borroso, estaba en el aire. Sabía que no me mataría, pero me dejaria lo suficientemente débil como para ceder.

—Los demacianos no somos presas fáciles. —dije y usé mi pierna para golpearlo en el pecho.

No le hizo efecto, pero fue suficiente para dejarme tocar el suelo e impulsar una patada con la otra pierna. Lo golpeé en la costilla y eso hizo que me soltara, luego lo golpeé con mi rodilla en el estómago, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.

—Te recuerdo que yo soy la única que puede hacerte frente. —Talon sonrió y me tomó la muñeca, haciendo de su agarre una llave elaborada.

— ¿Y ahora? —susurró en mi oído.

Se me erizó la espalda de escucharlo. No sé si fue el hecho de ser Talon quien lo dijo o lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir lo que lo provocó,pero la adrenalina comenzó a fluir salvajemente por mi cuerpo. Con mi brazo libre lo golpeé en el estómago usando mi codo, luego en el muslo y aproveché su inclinación para hacerlo caer con mis piernas. Me puse sobre él y aseguré sus brazos con mis piernas.

— ¿Y ahora? —pregunté estando sobre él.

Mi rodilla derecha mantenía inmóvil sus brazos mientras que mi pierna izquierda, estirada, su parte baja. Talon, sorprendido mas no vencido, intentó impulsarse hacia mí para liberarse, en vano. Me reí

—Bueno, debemos luchar cuando estés recuperado, pero esta vez —me acerqué a su rostro y susurré— gané yo. Así que vamos a salir.

— ¡Que lindo! —gritó Katarina al vernos en dicha posición—. Esperen, ¿no se iban a besar? —Talon y yo nos miramos, me levanté y me acomodé la toalla.

—Espero tenerte cambiado para cuando vuelva. —dije yéndome del cuarto con mi ropa y metiéndome al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta pude escuchar la conversación que tenían.

—Ya no la aguanto —decía Talon—. Cree que puede venir aquí y dar las ordenes solo porque es ella, siempre pensando en lo que es mejor para ella y mostrando como si lo fuese para los demás. Es tan inmadura.

—Fue tu idea traerla aquí, yo no la quería.

—Pero ahora la quieres, ¿o no?

—Bueno, hemos mejorado nuestra relación.

—Creí que podría tener paciencia con ella, pero definitivamente la quiero muerta.

—Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Es solo una niña.

—Tú fuiste insistente en entrenarla.

—Y me arrepiento, quiero que se vaya.

—Pero…

—No la soporto. La odio.

En ese momento, no sabía como sentirme. Como adversario, me enorgullecen sus palabras. Pero se había vuelto mi maestro en esos días. Solo atiné a arreglarme y a considerar la oferta de Jayce en irme a vivir con él, podría aprender a amarlo nuevamente. Ser una asesina, una traidora, una justiciera no era lo mío, sólo soy una guerrera vacía.

Consideré tanto el irme que me prometí que lo haría después de este día. Salir y que Katarina tuviese una buena y última imagen de mí.


	7. Mundo Paralelo

— ¡Estamos listos! —gritó Katarina emocionada.

Ella llevaba un vestido celeste con hombros esponjados y zapatillas negras, junto con su pantalón y algunas rayas del vestido.

—Nunca te había visto tan emocionada. —dije mientras me acomodaba un adorno de pluma en la cabeza.

Yo llevaba un vestido rosa pastel corto con una falda trasera rosa y negra, así como tacones negros y una capucha negra que asimilaba el plumaje de las aves.

—Es porque no quiere entrenar —afirmó Talon.

Se veía incómodo con el pantalón azul oscuro, como su traje que descendía hasta las rodillas. Su camisa base beige y un sombrero de copa azul.

—No lleves el sombrero —dijimos Katarina y yo al tiempo. Talon lo lanzó a la cama.

—Me siento extraño con esta ropa.

— ¿Cómo de alta sociedad? —Talon asintió. Hice una mueca.

—Pienso que nos descubrirán así. Por nuestros rostros —dije. Me sujeté el pelo en una coleta como hizo la chica robot. Hice lo mismo con el de Talon y Katarina—. Perfecto. —Talon y Katarina no podían dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

— Me siento como una chica diferente.

—Yo también.

—Bueno —empecé a decir—, estas son sus versiones de chicos ricos de Piltover.

— ¿Cuánto te costó esta ropa? —inquirió Talon.

—Lo que importa no es lo que cueste si no con que te lo pongas —afirmé—. Ya he estado aquí antes, sé como vestirme.

Pero Talon y Katarina no dejaban de verse al espejo, sin reconocerse. Katarina como una chica dulce y Talon como un hombre de negocios. Yo me veía como una privilegiada de alguna familia, pero estaba acostumbrada.

— ¡Ya! —gritó Katarina emocionada saliendo por la puerta.

—Solo recuerden comportarse como si fuesen de la nobleza. —dije.

Talon tomó dinero y cerró la habitación. Katarina ya estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Talon cerró.

—Oye, Quinn —susurró Talon. Lo miré—. Gracias, hace mucho no veía a Katarina tan feliz.

—Quizá debas ser feliz tú, ahora. —dije y me adelanté con Katarina.

* * *

Al llegar a recepción, nos encontramos con la salida de Ezreal.

— ¡Vaya! Por poco y no te reconozco —me dijo—. Pareces toda una noble de Piltover.

—Gracias.

—Yo llevo prisa, debí salir ayer. Un placer emborracharme contigo —dijo riéndose. Me reí con él—. Nos vemos. —dijo y se fue. Talon llegó por detrás.

— ¿Y ese quien era? —preguntó.

—Larga historia.

* * *

Comenzamos el recorrido por la plaza. Me giré al reconocer el bote en el que había tirado mi traje, estaba la misma basura mas no mi traje. Fuimos al mismo balcón donde me encontré con Jayce anteriormente. Katarina disfrutó de alimentar a las aves que llegaban y jugar con otros niños, Talon y yo preferimos comer algún postre del lugar.

—Se ve muy feliz. —comentó Talon sin quitar la mirada de Katarina.

—Ella parece una niña y tu pareces su padre —me burlé. Talon me sonrió travieso—. ¿Qué?

—Dime que eres tú. —Me sonrojé y seguí comiendo. Talon se río con gusto. Nunca lo había visto reír con tanta espontaneidad.

Talon se dió cuenta y me observó reclamando una explicación.

—Te ves muy guapo con ese peinado.

— Oh, ¿te parezco guapo?

—No lo sé, quizá. —Ambos estábamos sonriendo. Una leve brisa sopló y Talon cerró los ojos, disfrutando.

—Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan relajado como ahora. Es increíble que nadie me reconozca.

—Es cuestión de imagen. —Talon me tomó de la mano.

—Gracias, Quinn. —dijo. Me soltó y siguió comiendo.

Katarina seguía jugando con las aves y otros niños, se notaba que jamás hizo algo así. Me sentía mal por hacerles esto, abandonarlos, pero mi culpabilidad por mi presencia pudo más.

—Deberían quedarse en alguna ciudad, viviendo así. Donde nadie los reconozca y sean felices.

—Primero debemos encontrar a mi maestro, y Katarina no sería capaz de abandonar a su hermana en el estado en que está. —Suspiré.

—Katarina y tú deberían tener una vida tranquila. —Talon me miró con culpa y siguió comiendo.

—No pensabas así hace una semana.

—No los conocía hace una semana. —Talon no quiso volver a cruzar palabra.

* * *

Nuestra siguiente parada fue al anochecer en un parque de diversiones, donde Katarina quiso montarse en casi todo y ganar todos los juegos de feria. Le compramos una espuma rosa llamada algodón de azúcar y se nos acercó un hombre, de hecho, era el mismo con el que me choqué el otro día.

—Se ve que es una gran niña. —comentó al verla comer. Talon sonrió.

—Tiene sus desventajas. —El hombre suspiró.

—Pero a pesar de esas desventajas, no deja de ser hermoso saber que nuestros hijos sean felices. Escucharlos y sentir su cariño.

—Totalmente. —corroboró Talon.

—Se ve muy feliz —El hombre comenzó a lagrimear—. Así era mi Orianna —Talon y yo lo miramos con tristeza. Suspiró—. Solo… sean buenos padres para esa niña, no saben cuándo no estará —Me miró—. Por cierto, me sorprende mucho su juventud. ¿Puedo saber de qué familia es? —Talon y yo nos miramos.

—Somos turistas. De una región lejana. —dije. El hombre asintió y nos dió su tarjeta. Era un inventor.

—Por si algo le pasa a su niña, quizá yo pueda ayudarles. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Papá! —gritaron. El hombre hizo una reverencia.

—Con su permiso. —Y se fue. Talon y yo lo vimos llegar hacia lo que era una robot. Una vez lejos, Talon comenzó a reírse.

—No sabía que eras madre, Quinn.

—Ja ja ja. —Katarina llegó a nosotros.

— ¡Oigan! Subamos allá —dijo señalando una rueda con cabinas y jalando nuestras manos.

Cuando llegamos, nos enteramos que eran dos personas por cabina y Katarina ya había entrado a una con un niño.

—Bueno, ya pagamos. —dije subiendo con Talon. La rueda comenzó a girar y podía ver como se acercaba y se alejaba del suelo. Talon se quejó.

—No puedo creer que pagamos por una atracción tan aburrida —dijo—. No sé cómo esto puede gustarle a alguien. —Me reí.

—Katarina quería que nos subieramos. No seas malo y disfruta. —Talon me miró y luego a la gente.

Miré a otro lado y podía ver un hermoso atardecer justo al llegar arriba, un atardecer que no dejaba ver los edificios. Obligué a Talon que lo viera y se quedó igual de hipnotizado que yo. Luego lo miré y pude ver sus ojos brillar, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos cambiaban de color con esta luz. Se veía hermoso. Suspiré. Talon me miró y se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué miras?

—Nada. Es muy lindo saber que lo estas disfrutando. —Principalmente porque era mi último día con ellos. Talon metió su cabeza en mi cuello y aspiró.

—Creo que disfruto más esto que el atardecer. —dijo. Me sonrojé, pero lo deje allí hasta que se terminará el tiempo de la atracción.

No sabia que era peor… abandonarlos o quedarme. Talon no me quería a su lado, en cuanto este día termine, él volverá a quererme lejos; solo es un sentimiento temporal. Acaricié a Talon un rato, parecía haberse quedarse dormido. Quién si me dolía era Katarina, parecía sentirse más libre conmigo cerca, aún así, Talon estaba por encima para ella. Esa noche me iba a ir sin Valor, ahora estaría sola contra el mundo.

— ¡Bello durmiente! —dijo Katarina al entrar salvajemente a la cabina para despertar a Talon, empecé a reirme—. Te veo muy cercano con Quinn. —Talon se levantó y recobró su semblante frio.

—Vamonos. —dijo saliendo.

—Eso estuvo interesante. —comenté. Talon se sonrojo.

—Oye, Quinn —lo miré—. Yo… no quiero que confundas lo que acaba de pasar con algo más, ¿si? Solo me sentía bien. —Lo decía con sinceridad.

—Tranquilo. No pensé nada malo. —Le sonreí. Talon suspiró aliviado. Katarina se dirigió a un puesto de… ¿perros calientes?

—Comamos esto. —pidió Katarina. Talon suspiró y fue sacando el dinero.

Talon y yo nos quedamos mirando el perrito caliente, preguntándonos de qué carne estaria hecha. Katarina no había terminado por completo el suyo cuando corrió a un tumulto de gente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Talon suspirando. Me reí.

—Al menos lo está pasando bien. —le dije. Talon comenzó a sacar dinero.

— ¿Puedo participar? —preguntó Katarina emocionada.

— ¿Cuanto es? —preguntó Talon.

—La inscripción es gratis, pero va a iniciar ya.

—Adelante. —dije y volvió al lugar.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué se trata. —cuestionó Talon. Lo tomé del brazo.

—Entonces acerquémonos. —dije jalandolo hacia el lugar.

— ¡Tienen media hora para presentar dibujos de su autoría con los material que encontrarán aquí! —dijo el presentador del concurso. Habian participantes con experiencia. Parecía ser una clase de evento—. ¡El mejor dibujo se ganará un puesto en nuestra exposición de arte de mañana!

—Katarina va a salir muy mal de allí —dijo Talon e intentó llegar hasta Katarina para detenerla—. ¡Suéltame!

—No —respondí decidida sin soltarlo—. Debes dejar a Katarina intentarlo.

— ¡Ella no sabe nada de dibujo! —dijo forcejeando conmigo—. Quinn, suéltame.

— ¿Se acaba en media hora? —le pregunté al presentador, asintió y yo me llevé a Talon de allí—. Volveremos en media hora, mientras tanto, tu y yo haremos algo.

—No. —Pero no lo solté en ningún momento.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente lo solté y lo encaré.

—Si de verdad quisieras detenerla, me hubieras hecho soltarte hace mucho —declaré. Talon se quedó callado—. Así que déjala ser. No es como si de verdad supieras algo de ella.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir algo así?! —me gritó—. ¡Yo la crié!

— ¡Le enseñarte como hacer las cosas pero no como ser ella misma! —le grité de vuelta—. ¡Piensa que ser humana es ser mal porque es lo que tu muestras! ¡Y no es como si tu tuvieses mucha personalidad! ¡No te gusta ni haces nada! —Talon me miró durante un tiempo y luego susurró.

— ¿Y tú si? —Me quedé callada. Me acerqué a su rostro.

—Precisamente es lo que intento cambiar. ¿Tú lo haces? —le susurré. Talon me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ser una idiota no es la manera más correcta.

—Ser una estadística más tampoco. —Vi como comenzaba a lagrimear, intentó evitarlo.

—Te odio. —Comencé a lagrimear yo también.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

* * *

Pasada la media hora volvimos hasta el lugar del concurso, no nos hablamos en ese tiempo. Katarina estaba llorando. Talon corrió hasta ella.

— ¿Perdiste? —le preguntó. Katarina negó, ahora el impresionado era Talon.

Katarina le mostró el dibujo: era una hermosa ave dorada, creída extinta, volando en representación del sol entre dos seres. Un ser era masculino, oscuro entre la luz con una capucha. El otro ser era femenino, brillaba entre la oscuridad y tenía alas. Era una pintura en oleo.

— ¡He ganado! —gritó emocionada Katarina. El presentador se acercó hasta ella.

—Y necesitamos su nombre para colocarle la autoría en nuestro salón, ¿podemos saber quién ha hecho este maravilloso cuadro? —preguntó.

—Kat… —Katarina paró en seco y cambió la expresión al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría, miró a Talon, me miró, se miró al espejo. Todos estaban esperando.

—Katherine Poignard. —Dije interrumpiendo la tensión del momento. El presentador se dirigió a Talon.

—Señor Poignard, tiene una hija con un talento excelente. Si algún día lo piensa, puede llamarnos y ayudarle en su carrera como artista. —le dijo entregando una tarjeta.

—Es mi hermana menor. —dijo.

Tanto Katarina como Talon se miraron, sin poder creer el ofrecimiento de tener una vida tranquila, algo muy lejano a ellos. Katarina colocó su firma y entregaron el cuadro.

—Pueden ir a la presentación de mañana si ustedes mismos quieren ponerle precio. —dijo el presentador.

—Gracias. —dije y nos fuimos. Talon estuvo felicitando a Katarina todo el camino hacia el hotel.

— ¡Pintas increible! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? —Katarina agachó la cabeza.

—Jamás quisiste que hiciera otra cosa más que entrenar. —dijo. Talon la abrazó.

—Bueno, Katherine, ahora lo sé —Me miró—. Oye, no hay mucha diferencia de apellido. Buena idea. —Sonreí.

—Hoy fue un gran día —dijo Katarina—. Gracias, Quinn. —Me sorprendí.

—No es…

—Oye, yo pagué todo. —le reclamó Talon, interrumpiendo.

—Pues sí, entonces tambien gracias. —Los dejé ir alante. Otra vez me sentía fuera de lugar, pero feliz porque los veía relajados.

Al llegar los tres caímos dormidos.

* * *

Me levanté poco más de la 1 y empecé a hacer el maletín para irme. Solo llevaba mi ropa. Me puse mi nuevo traje de batalla y salí, pero me encontré la nevera abierta y lloriqueos. Al acercarme vi a Talon comiendo frenéticamente el omelette que hace unos días había vomitado.

— ¿Talon? —pregunté al aire. Talon se volteó, estaba envuelto en lágrimas. Me dió una mirada de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó como pudo. Me quedé callada y miré al suelo—. ¿Por qué?

—Pude escuchar la conversación que tuviste hoy con Katarina mientras me arreglaba. —susurré. Talon se levantó y me tomó de los hombros.

—No puedes irte, por favor no lo hagas.

— ¿Talon? —Me abrazó.

—No puedes irte. No lo hagas. Por favor, no. Por favor. —Todo lo decía llorando.

—Dijiste que me odiabas.

—No, no lo hago. Por favor, no. No te vayas. Te necesitamos, Katarina te necesita —me miró a los ojos—. Yo te necesito.

—Talon… —Me soltó.

—El omelette era el mismo que hacía mi maestro, lo hacía cuando llegué a casa de Katarina. No podía aguantarlo. Perdoname, Quinn. Perdona todo lo que dije, pero no te vayas. —Se veía desesperado.

—Talon… —Me tomó de las manos.

—No te vayas. Te enseñaré lo que quieras, seré mejor, pero por favor no te vayas. —Ahora se tiró a mis pies.

—Tu dijiste…. —Abrazó mi pierna.

—Es la primera vez que siento que Katarina podría tener una vida donde fuera feliz. Sin tener que huir. Es la primer vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tan tranquilo, tan bien conmigo mismo. Por favor, quédate. Por favor. Soy un asco de persona. Una rata callejera. —Me agaché hasta él.

—Oye, no digas eso de ti —Comencé a acariciarlo—. Has hecho un gran trabajo con Katarina.

—A veces pienso que eres como la madre que nunca tuve —Me quedé callada al escucharlo—. Eres tan comprensiva y dulce. Por favor.

—Talon… —Volvió a esconderse en mi cuello.

—Quedate. —No lo entendía. Primero me odiaba y luego me necesitaba.

—Ven —Lo levanté—. Vamos a dormir.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación, Katarina seguía dormida. Comencé a cambiarme a espaldas de Talon, me erizaba sentí su mirada por mi espalda.

—Tienes bonita figura. —dijo. Yo no dije nada.

Me puse el camisón que uso para dormir y me acosté.

—Buenas noches. —dije.

—Quinn.

— ¿Dime? —Talon dudó.

— Nada. —dijo y se dió la vuelta.

* * *

Esa noche dormí con un sentimiento extraño, algo nuevo. No podía entender mucho mi papel entre los tres ahora. ¿Me odiaban? ¿Me necesitaban? Estaba decidida a irme, pero después de esta noche no se si sea capaz. Todo el día de hoy había estado extraño, los cambios de animo repentinos de Talon, la actitud de Katarina que no parecía Katarina, la ausencia de Valor, el hecho que de verdad no nos hayan reconocido. Esa noche dormí feliz, porque al fin pude hacer sentir, a menos a dos personas, tranquilidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté con los graznidos de Valor.

—Vamos, Val —le dije—. Aún no es hora de entrenar. —Pero, como todos los días, se me subió encima. Podrá ser una ave, pero esa ave era grande y tenía tanta fuerza para levantarme así como para aplastarme.

Me levanté de mala gana, para mi sorpresa no estaba en mi casa de Demacia. Había olvidado todo lo de los últimos días. Dormí muy relajada.

—Buenos días. —saludó Talon.

Tenía otro traje puesto. Tenía el pelo mojado, desordenado. Su rostro mantenía ese semblante frío de siempre.

—Buenos días. —dije aún extrañada por estar arreglado.

Katarina llegó por la puerta con un traje igual de extravagante: un sombrero amarillo, pantalones amarillos y un vestido corto negro sin mangas, esta vez con zapatillas más finas.

— ¡Vamos, Talon! —gritó. Me miró—. Te dejé desayuno en la nevera, insistí a Talon que no te despertara, pero veo que Valor lo hizo igualmente. ¡Vamos a la presentación de mi cuadro!

—Te dejamos la dirección en la mesa por si quieres ir. —dijo Talon intentando peinarse. Me acerqué a él y comencé a peinarlo.

—Quizá pase por allí —dije sujetando el pelo a Talon. Le mejoré un corbatín gracioso que se puso y recorté las mangas—. Así estás perfecto. —dije sonriente. Katarina me quedó mirando traviesa, Talon estaba mudo.

—Vamonos. —dijo Katarina.

—Si, si, vamos. Adiós, Quinn. —dijo nervioso Talon.

—Adios. —respondí de vuelta.

Me di un largo baño. Cuando salí saludé a Valor, seguía enojada con él. Tenía la ropa escogida, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía ponerme mi traje de batalla. Cambié la ropa por un vestido largo y suelto para llevar mi traje bajo este, llevé mi ballesta como un accesorio de espalda, que, al mismo tiempo, disfrazaba la capucha de mi traje. Salí hacia la dirección dada.

* * *

Al llegar, lo primero que vi fueron los Demacianos junto con gente poderosa de Piltover. Busqué rápidamente a Katarina y Talon. Estaban hablando con, al parecer, alguien poderoso. Me acerqué lentamente.

— ¿Ya vieron? —les pregunté susurrando. Talon asintió.

—Están todos aquí. No traje armas. —se preocupó Katarina.

—Traje dagas. —les dije y se los pasé con cuidado. Lo disfrazaron entre la ropa.

—A Katarina la han elogiado estupendamente. Ya tiene tres compradores. —afirmó orgulloso Talon.

—Si, pero ninguno ofrece lo mínimo por ser hecho en una feria. —dijo ella.

—Que hermoso cuadro. —dijo Fiora acercándose con Garen.

—Gracias. —dijo Katarina.

—Estamos interesado en comprarlo —afirmó Garen—. ¿Cuanto piden por él?

—15 grandes.

— ¡Comprado! —dijo feliz Jarvan IV—. Me recuerda tanto a una compañera. —Me puse triste, ¿compañera? Talon me apretó el hombro, dándome apoyo. ¿Este era Talon?

— ¿Por qué medio pagarán? —preguntó Talon. Jarvan IV sacó un precioso cristal morado, bastante grande.

— ¿Esto será suficiente? —Talon lo tomó y lo analizó.

—Un autentico cristal de las tierras Shurimanas, ¿eh? —dijo.

—Correcto. —dijo Jarvan IV.

—Vendido. —sentenció Katarina. Garen tomó el cuadro con cuidado. Xin Zhao se apareció desde atrás.

—Majestad, he visto un cuadro que… —cambió su semblante al verme. Demonios, Xin Zhao me conocía demasiado bien—… de seguro le fascinará.

—Voy para allá —dijo acercándose a Katarina. Le besó la mano—. Un maravilloso cuadro, espero obtener más bellezas viniendo de usted, Katherine. —Katarina espada pálida.

—Gracias y espero no defraudarlo, majestad. —dijo con suavidad. Se llevaron el cuadro.

—Vayámonos rápido de aquí. —dijo Talon. Nos dirigimos a la salida cuando Jayce nos abordó.

— ¡Katherine! Una estupenda pintura, sin duda —dijo. Estaba con Jarvan IV y otros inventores—. Un talento sin salir, ¿de donde vienes, hermosa?

—Pues… —comenzó a decir Katarina no muy segura.

—Jonia —interrumpí—. Estamos de visita.

—¿Y en su tierra acostumbra hacer dichas bellezas?

—No —dijo Katarina—. Me desempeño en otras actividades, pero me apasiona el dibujo.

— ¿Y en qué actividades destaca? —preguntó Xin Zhao. Él ya se había dado cuenta.

—Me dedico a tallar en madera, principalmente. —dijo. Jayce tambien se habia dado cuenta.

— ¿Tiene alguna muestra? —Katarina niega—. Que desilusión. —Xin Zhao, mientras, estaba acercándose peligrosamente a Talon. Se sentía la tensión en el aire.

—Podría hacer uno rápidamente si me dan los materiales, estaré encantada. —prosiguió.

Xin Zhao le quita el caucho que tenia Talon en el cabello, automaticamente vuelve a su peinado habitual. Fiora y Jarvan IV se alarman.

— ¿Talon? —preguntó Fiora. Katarina y yo retrocedemos, ella toma las dagas y yo mi ballesta. Los guardias se alarman inmediatamente.

—Váyanse, yo los detendré. —dijo Talon.

—Olvidalo, yo me quedaré. —dije.

—Pero…

—Entrené con y contra cada uno de ellos cada año —interrumpí—, llevo mi traje de batalla y ustedes no. Tengo ventaja, váyanse. No pueden pelear así.

Talon y Katarina corrieron hacia las personas y se perdieron entre la multitud atemorizada por las armas. Xin Zhao y Fiora intentan seguirlos, pero es inútil.

—Al menos la tenemos a ella. —dijo Xin Zhao sacando su lanza.

Intenté retroceder, pero me esperaban Jarvan IV y Garen.

— ¿Por qué insistes, Quinn? —preguntó Jayce armando su martillo.

— ¿Acaso me recibirán como la compañera que era o como una traidora? —pregunté.

—Te vamos a perseguir hasta tenerte, entiéndelo. —Afirmó Fiora.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Creen que revelaré algún secreto de Demacia? —ironicé mientras me quitaba el vestido para dejar ver mi nuevo traje.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu traje de batalla? —preguntó Jarvan IV.

— ¿Qué pasó con la justicia tan hablada? —pregunté de vuelta. Salté hacia una pared, había ventanales arriba, si los alcanzaba podría huir.

— ¡No la dejen escapar! —ordenó Jarvan IV.

Comencé a escalar por las paredes, pero sentí que mi espalda era impactada por una bola de fuego. Caí de espaldas. Shyvana me había disparado.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Lejos de toda esta farsa, gracias. —respondí. Disparé tres flechas, una impactó a Xin Zhao y las otras dos a Shyvana.

—Entonces esto será así. —dijo Shyvana y corrió hacia mí.

Me levanté rápidamente, salté hacia ella y la golpeé con mi pie. Logré impulsarme hacia la pared y disparar otras tres flechas. Shyvana las esquivaba todas, o bueno, las aguantaba. Xin Zhao saltó a la pared y caí. Corrí hacia salida, paré en seco y retrocedí. Shyvana disparó justo como esperaba. Corrí hacia la salida. Todos me seguían por el pasillo. Ni yo misma sabía como evitaba las flechas y disparos que me lanzaban, entrenamiento diría.

Vi a Valor en una de las ventanas, pero Shyvana la quemó antes de que pudiera lanzarme. Giré hacia la derecha y toqué la pared para girar mejor, pero fue diferente, había dejado fluir una energía en mi que era totalmente desconocida, que parecía desencadenar un poder interior. Cuando miré hacia atrás, había tumbado la pared con alguna clase de líquido corrosivo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Valor graznó y lo vi en una ventana próxima, me lancé rompiendola. Una vez en el aire, estiré los brazos y Valor me tomó de las muñecas. Shyvana también saltó y se transformó en dragón. No podríamos salir ambos vivos. Miré abajo, moriría. Mire a los lados, podría entrar en uno de los edificios.

— ¡Valor! ¡Tirame a la derecha y pierdete! —Valor dudó, pero lo hizo. Esta vez, el traje ayudó.

Rompí una ventana y entré en el edificios. Corrí hacia fuera de lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel. Subí las escaleras y en la azotea me esperaba Shyvana.

—Típico de ti —dijo y me lanzó una bola de fuego que logré esquivar. Me acerqué a ella, pero paré en seco cuando se encendió fuego alrededor—. Cuidado, te quemarás. —Miré a la puerta de la azotea. Estaba Caitlyn. Oh no, era la comisaría. Vi el helipuerto.

— ¿De nuevo tú? —dijo.

Escuché a Valor graznar, lanzó cuchillas alrededor. Genial, justo como cuando estamos tras las líneas enemigas. Casi hiere a Caitlyn y Shyvana las quemó. Comencé a disparar a Caitlyn, pero era muy ágil. Shyvana corría hacia mí por la espalda mientras yo me acercaba a Caitlyn con cada disparo.

Al acercarme a las cuchillas clavadas en el suelo, guardé la ballesta en mi espalda. Esto no lo iba a ganar a distancia. Tomé dos cuchillas del suelo y lancé una a Caitlyn, lancé la otra al rostro de Shyvana. Tomé otras dos y salté sobre Caitlyn. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero clave ambas cuchillas a los lados, dejándola pegada al suelo. Salté y me aproximé a otras dos hasta arrancarlas del suelo, corrí hacia Shyvana. Salté y caí sobre ella, le clavé una en el brazo, haciéndola gritar del dolor. Le cambié la posición de la cuchilla y luego la arranqué de su cuerpo. Le habia hecho daño en uno de sus brazos. Shyvana se transformó en dragón y escupió fuego. Corrí esquivandolo y le lancé una de las cuchillas a la cara, pero la esquivó. Tomé otra del suelo y subí a su lomo.

Shyvana despegó, clavé ambas cuchillas a su lomo como agarre. La hice gritar. Empezó a dar vueltas intentando tirarme. Solté una mano y tomé la ballesta de mi espalda, le disparé múltiple veces a las alas, obligando un aterrizaje. Esta vez en la plaza. Caí a unos metros, como mi ballesta. Corrí hacia ella, pero Shyvana quemó mi camino. Llegó Vi con un contundente golpe en el suelo. Esto se estaba complicando. Estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer.

—Aquí se acaba tu juego. —sentenció Vi.

— ¡Matala! —gritó Shyvana con una grotesca voz.

Vi saltó en el aire para caer sobre mí con sus guantes, yo solo atiné a cubrirme con mis brazos, estaba perdida. Sentí un estallido de sonido alrededor mío.


End file.
